The Legend of Zelda: The Wanderer
by SGarrison
Summary: Hundreds of years after the Hero of Time saved Hyrule. The cycle starts over. A new hero is called. But his mission becomes just a little stranger with the appearance of a man with a dark past.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Welcome to Hyrule

**Japan**

**Prologue**

Kenshin knew he was lost. Somewhere between Kobe and Kyoto, looking for citizens to help, he had gotten himself lost in the woods. Maybe it was a wrong turn at a fork in the road, or he had managed to snag bad luck, but either way, there was no trail in sight. The woods were unusually quiet for so late in the day. Eight years wandering Japan, and yet, somehow his sense of direction was failing him. As he hiked through the expanse of forest, it became evident that he was going in circles. He'd occasionally pass by the same clearing, or stump, or group of trees, that he had just seen mere minutes ago. It was getting darker, and he would have at least liked to find some shelter.

Finally, just as the sun set below the horizon, when he could still make out most of his surroundings by the light of the gloaming, he came upon a cave buried into a hillside. The floor of the cave was flat stone tile. Obviously someone had built this cave. Either way, it looked and felt empty; and he needed somewhere to sleep.

_This should be a good place to rest for the night_. He began to walk inside, the cave becoming so dark as he walked, he could not see his own hands. For some reason he kept walking, slowly, to see exactly where he would be staying. It wasn't until several minutes he thought he saw light at the end. A minute later, he realized the light was two torches, burning brightly. There was an opening up ahead.

Kenshin reached the end. It was still pretty hard to see, but it looked like there was dark, shallow water on the ground in front of him. But it was odd. The light of the torches didn't reflect on the surface, and neither did he. It was very strange, and he was curious. Water normally reflected light...

He took a cautious step forward, and fell through with a loud cry.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Hyrule**

Kenshin flew through the air, his long, red hair fluttering behind him. He was plummeting fast, and he started to wonder if this blackness was going to be the last thing he didn't see. With much difficulty, he managed to sheath his sword, so in case if he survived the landing, he wouldn't be impaled. He braced himself, as he saw bright green grass below him. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst...

He landed.

That was it?

No stumbling, or broken bones?

It was if some sort of strange force and made him land saftely. He looked up, and saw blue sky. He gasped. He looked back in front of him, and saw that he was in a great, grassy plain. Had he died? Was his landing actually fatal, and he was now in some sort of afterlife? Surely this was not the case!

He checked himself over. He looked exactly like he had before he fell down the hole. Maybe this was some sort of magic. He did not believe in such a thing, but maybe in a situation as strange as this, it was safe to assume and consider things. It wasn't magic, most likely, but maybe a well-designed trap. He starting pacing in all directions, looking for some sort of wall. But looking off in the distance, he could see the grass moving, and feel the wind.

This was very weird, indeed. Perhaps an illusion? Someone set up an intricate lighting system that would... no, magic almost seemed more probable.

He eventually just accepted he was out in the daytime, in the middle of a grassy field, without a clue as to how or why. He began to wander, looking for any signs of people. He kept one hand near his sakabattou at all times, making sure there wasn't going to be an ambush.

* * *

Link was on Epona, riding away from Death Mountain. His tunic was torn in many places, and he had a new collection of bruises and burns from the mountain to add to his injuries from the forest. The desert leader would stop at nothing. Ever since he had sent the beasts to infect the sacred forest temple, Link had fought them off. And now he tried the Mountains. It only made sense that now he would go to the Lake Hylia.

Especially after the Goron traitor's last words:

_You were right... Hylian... save... my... people, and get the final... blue... stone..._

Blue stone had to represent the lake. He took out the Goron's Ruby and Forest Emerald and looked them over. The emerald was round, with a swirling gold design imbedded in the bottom. The ruby was pointed, and seemed to sprout from it's golden design, like some sort of plant. The Gorons were famous for eating bomb plants, so maybe that was where whoever designed it got the idea. He thought back to the matter at hand, tucking the two stones away.

First forest, then mountain, it was only reasonable to at least check on the Zoras. The Gerudos were probably making lots of enemies so they could take everyone's land. For thousands of years they had lived in the scorching desert, banished for theiving and pillaging. This man, Ganondorf, was planning to take over. He knew it. The sages knew it.

For miles he traveled, not stopping, even when the sun started to set. He had to find some sort of shelter or town. Night in the fields was a bad time to be out, indeed. It was then he noticed a silouhette against the setting sun, walking towards him. He eyed him suspiciously, putting a hand on his sword, sheathed on his back, just in case...

Link stopped a few feet away from the man, Kenshin. They were about at equal heights though Link was a bit taller, and their appearances were different. Link was more muscular from his rough village living, his tunic green and torn. He also had a perculiar green pointed hat to match. On his feet were a pair of messy brown boots. They were old, but durable. On his back was a sword and shield, always ready. His hair was shaggy and blond, and his eyes a deep blue.

This man, however, was not evidentially strong, but Link had known many to seem small, but be effective in a fight. He went right to sizing the man up, in case he was hostile. His hair was unusually grown out for a man, and a light shade of red. He seemed young, and his skin showed no sign of wrinkling. He wore some sort of dress, and had a curved sword. A noticeable scar had been planted on his cheek, in the distinct shape of an X... Sizing him up took mere seconds, and he used the time to dismount.

He took a step forward, talking in a seldom-used voice, "Who are you?"

The strange red head held up his hands and smiled apologetically, "This one is just a wanderer, and has gotten himself hopelessly lost, Do you happen to know the way back to Kyoto from here?" If the way the young man was looking at him was any indication, he had done a good job sizing him up and probably did not like what he had seen. So Kenshin put on his best, most sincere rurouni act to put the boy at ease.

Link raised a brow, "Wanderer, do you take me as a fool? I know there is no such thing as Kyoto. Are you a minion of Ganon? You look like you'd be one of his messed up priests." he snapped.

Link was tensed and ready, while Kenshin stood, almost relaxed. Only one of power would act so calm. He could only suspect Ganon.

Kenshin sighed inwardly. This was not going well as it seemed obvious Link was just looking for someone to fight, or at least take out his frustrations on.

"This one does not want to fight you, that he does not." The sun was dangerously low now, and Kenshin was hoping for some sort of shelter or town before nightfall. Time did not quite seem right here, and he was starting to feel a little on edge.

Link frowned," How can I trust you? I have seen no one in Hyrule in such strange attire. I should only suspect you to be from the Gerudo Desert!" he accused. He had never been to the desert before, and he had no idea what they dressed in.

"I have never heard of such a place," Kenshin said softly, but slipping out of his overly polite tone. "And you need to calm down before something happens."

Something clicked inside of Link. '_Before something happens?' This could only be a threat! _he realized, drawing his sword, "I should have known!" he cried, jumping high into the air and raising his sword up. He began bringing it down. A small part of him, covered up behind a suspicious side, wanted to act like the playful villager he used to be, and accept this man as a friend. But after the many horrors and monsters he had seen in barely a month, that side of him was covered. He was attacking.

Kenshin waited, and then suddenly wasn't there, the boy was lunging toward earth with no way to change the direction of his fall, and no clue where the man had disappeared to. It was as if he had vanished.

He moved his sword quickly and hit the ground hard, crying out. He rolled a few feet and stood up, partly dazed. He regained his balance and posture, and turned around, searching for the stranger.

"Din, Ganondorf, why can't you just leave Hyrule alone?" he muttered.

Link began to turn, and saw that the wanderer was behind him, swinging his curved blade. Link's shield, still strapped to his back, was in the way, mainly because he had not completed his turn, so the blade bounced harmlessly off. _He's fast,_Link noted. He then flexed his muscles and prepared himself, and unleashed a full-scale spinning attack, which was sure to get him, that is, if he was going to dodge from the sides...

Kenshin, though, had already jumped high into the air and landed on Link's sword in mid-spin. Link yelled helplessly and tipped over, his sword being driven into the ground. He saw that the man had now jumped into the air a second time, and was bringing his sword down. Link drew his sheild and raised it up, blocking the attack. Kenshin bounced back; off-balance.

Link yanked his sword out, and glared at the man. And then he realized something as his horse reared back and whinnied. He stopped, his eyes widened, and his hair stood on end.

Silence.

"We're not safe here..." he said in a hushed tone. A second later, a wolf howled in the distance. Regardless of them being enemies, they were both in serious trouble.

Darkness settled over the land...

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! My sister recently suggested that I make a Rurouni Kenshin and Legend of Zelda crossover. After doing the prologue, I sent it to her. She then said we could work on the story together. We both did chapter one, but she will be doing chapter 2, then me 3, then her 4, and so on.

Well, it's my first crossover, and the site's first RK LoZ crossover (Not much competition, huh?), so sit back and, uh... I guess enjoy?

-Sam

**A/N****:** I'm going to make Sam do most of the work. Hehe. But in other news I don't know much about LoZ and he doesn't know much about RK so we're trying to help each other and correct each other, but we might miss something. Don't try and crucify us in your comments. The nails just ruin your monitor and kinda tick us off. Other than that, we're pretty nice if you tell us something's not quite right, and we'll either fix or explain it.

Seriously? The only RKLoZ Xover? OMGWTF? Forget competition, who's going to read it? ^_^

- The Sister


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy

**A/N:** Yes, there was a bit of OoCness in the last chapter, but when your brother says, "But I want them to fight!" And you can't really make it happen so you just let your brother have at the fight scene. Well, that's what happens.

Also, I know absolutely nothing about Link other than watching other people play the game. When I see the character Link fight, I'm watching how other people are making him fight. So I'm not really sure how good he's /supposed/ to be. And I don't read any Link fan fiction so I don't know any conventions. I'll try though, and see how this works out.

Anyway, hope you enjoy part two. Sorry for the lateness of this! All my fault, I assure you.

* * *

**The Enemy of my Enemy Creates a Bigger Enemy.**

Kenshin watched as the boy in front of him suddenly froze, and looked down where they were standing in the grass of the field.

"We aren't safe here…"

And then the wolf howled.

Kenshin tensed as well, as the boy almost completely forgot him. The horse was jittery, ears flat and eyes wide. For a few seconds, the only sounds were their soft breathing. And then Kenshin heard the rip. Something, some strange skeletal thing had jumped whole from the earth. And then another rip. Another… thing.

Chalk white bones and glowing red eyes from a creature Kenshin could not imagine were attacking using sharp red claws taking the place of fingers. The stench was thick and rotten, and the skull was unusually large, sticking out almost like a deformed dog.

The two creatures were coming and the boy was already attacking. The first hit was strong, dead on, and the creature lost his head. The sakabattou hit its mark soon after, and that creature lost his head. And yet the bodies continued to attack. The boy already knew what was coming, and with a battle cry had spun his sword and hit both monsters again, causing the headless abominations to disintegrate spectacularly.

"They'll keep coming," The boy called, ready for the next attack, "They're monsters. Don't think. Just attack." Kenshin kept alert, and then as soon as he heard the rip, attacked. They weren't difficult to fight, they just did not stop, continuing to come and come and…

"This can't be good."

Link stole a glance at the man and his opponent.

"Oh, my…" He almost forgot he was fighting as well, turning just in time to knock another back; headless. They were getting bigger. The faster the redhead killed them the faster they were coming. And the bigger they were getting.

"More stalchildren... We're going to have to run!" Link yelled behind him. Epona had long since escaped, and was no longer a means of escape.

"Lead the way!" The still lost Kenshin yelled, battling a stalchild now twice his size.

In response Link tore off, and Kenshin followed, one last swing of his sword took care of the giant, horrible, monster.

For a second their path was clear. Then another rip, in front of them.

Their steps barely faltered as they turned, and both hit the target dead on. It disintegrated immediately, though one still followed. As they both dodged one straight in front of them, they noticed the ground shaking behind them.

Kenshin's eyes bugged, "Do they usually get _that_ big?" he yelled over to Link who was halfway through an attack. He might have shrugged, but said nothing. And Kenshin did not press the matter as he turned to attack one forming in front of him.

Finally they left the tall grass of the field and were on a dirt path of some sort. The larger one was getting close.

Then they were on a bridge, and then some shorter grass. Both were panting hard as they flew up the stairs. Neither even paused to attack one last skeleton popping out of the staircase, they could feel the ground shake from the giant behind them.

"The Gate!" Link called, and they were both through. Link stopped, and Kenshin skid to a halt, prepared to fight the large beast. And yet, though the gate was open, he could see nothing.

Quiet.

"Wha… Where is it?! What happened?" He asked, between short breaths. Link was doubled over, breathing heavily. He shook his head and merely said, "Safe. Here."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed a bit, though his eyes were once again hidden behind bangs. He did not understand, and he was still wary, wiping the white blue dust off his sword carefully with the fabric of his hakama before placing it back into its sheath.

He held it close, now extremely unsure about the world he had found himself in. It was definitely not home.


	3. Chapter 3: Team

**Chapter 3**

**Team**

* * *

Link eyed the man. It didn't take a scholar to get he was confused.

The boy returned the sword to his sheath on his back, and put back his trusty metal shield, engraved with the Hylian Crest. He removed his pointed hat to scratch the top of his head, before returning it. He looked back out the gate, and saw absolutely nothing. Not one stal child was out there. He turned back and frowned. They had gotten unusually large, and quickly, too. He had been told Ganondorf had nothing to do with those things, but he was not so sure at this point.

He sighed, remembering Epona had ran off. His horse was fast, though, and she almost always got away from bad situations in time. He just didn't want to loose his travel companion. Link settled down against a tree, and Kenshin followed suit, sitting down with a wall near his back, forcing himself to relax a bit.

"Why is all of this happening?" Kenshin finally asked, as dawn was nearing.

"It's been happening for quite some time, now. Those creatures have been around for generations; for some unknown reason. There's other monsters, as well, and they are caused by Lord Ganondorf Dragmire. He lives in the desert with the Gerudos. He's been at Hyrule's throat ever since he was old enough to take the throne. He wants revenge, for what, I have no idea." Link explained.

"Who are the Gerudos?" Kenshin asked, shifting to a more comfortable sitting position.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, since I've never seen one before. We do know some facts though, brought back from people who have. They're all women. We hear that it's rare to have a male child, so they make it their leader. We've had wars with them before. And they are trained from _birth _to kill. A pack of Gerudos can tear a village to shreds if the guards aren't trained enough. only knights can truly match them."

"I see. Where are we now?" he asked.

"Kakiriko Village." Link answered flatly.

The village was surrounded on all sides by natural rock walls. At the very end, was a massive mountain, stretching on and on into the air. It was the largest mountain probably anywhere, and it was almost always active. The smoldering lava at the top, some thought, was the reason it never snowed up there. It rose up beyond most clouds, and loomed over the village like a giant.

There were several houses here and there, along with stores and small areas for farming. The trees were some common in Hyrule, white-bark trees, evergreen trees with - obviously - white bark.

Link had always liked this little town. It was called a village, but it had grown into a town in recent years.

Kenshin had stood up, and so had Link. The sun was starting to rise, and people where beginning to leave their houses for chores. Link saw Kenshin watching. Link could tell by his expression that whatever the people were doing was somehow strange.

"Hey, wanderer, I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have to go to the Lake Hylia, and try and get the final stone. I guess you can stay here. I have to confront Ganondorf." Link told him, beginning to turn.

"What?" he asked, nonplussed.

"Listen, there are these stones. And I was sent to collect them by the princess. They hold the key to defeating Ganondorf, I'm sure of it." he tried to explain, though he was sure by the look Kenshin was giving him he was only getting more confused.

"Well, I don't know about staying here. Can I, perhaps, come along?" he asked, motioning to his Sakabattou.

Link pondered," Yeah, I guess you could. I could use someone with your skills to fight the monsters." he decided, beckoning him to follow back outside. Kenshin followed cautiously.

"Are you sure-"

"They only come out at night." Link interrupted.

Kenshin still remained tense as they were walking through the field.

"What's your name?" Link asked finally after several minutes of walking.

He hesitated," Kenshin."

"Link." he returned.

---

**Lake Hylia**

**Noon**

---

After about an hour and a half of non-stop jogging, they arrived at a large gate. A soldier stood in front, carrying a spear. He eyed them suspiciously. He was clad in silver armor, which glinted in the sun, brightly. His boots were made of some sort of hard leather, made to look silver. They were pulled up just below his knees, and tight. His helmet shadowed his eyes and most of his face.

"Halt! You may not pass!" he cried as they came near.

"Why not," Link began, "Lake Hylia is public!"

"Not anymore. There's a monster in there, kid. He's killed many Zoras and tourists. Right now, we're trying to get things under control. You must turn back." he answered swiftly.

Link groaned, walking off to the side. Kenshin followed.

After they rounded a corner in the rock wall, Link stopped and turned to face Kenshin," We're getting in there. Sneak up on the gate's sides, and climb them. Once we're over, even if he sees us, he couldn't open it and chase us in time!" Link whispered.

The wanderer nodded, following Link in a low crouching position. The guard was looking out into the field, so they knew it was then, or never. Link grabbed the metal bars that made up the gate and started to climb up them, careful not to alert the guard. The sun was nearing the horizon. They would have to hurry.

Link threw himself over and landed quietly, followed by Kenshin. They crept away, glancing back at the guard every once in awhile, making sure he wasn't going to spot them.

They finally made it around another corner and out into the open.

Much like Kakiriko, the lake was surrounded by large rock walls. There were boat docks and wrecked ships everywhere. Soldiers were on patrol in every direction, and others were working along-side Zora soldiers to pick up the wreckage. A small warship was anchored in the middle of the giant lake, and the soldiers on board looked down into the water nervously.

Realizing their open position, the two ducked behind a large rock, peering around the sides to watch the activity. Kenshin turned back to face Link.

"What is wrong with the time? It was noon one second, and now it's almost sunset." he whispered.

Link knew this was not the time, but he answered anyway," Time moves faster in the fields."

Kenshin nodded and looked back around the rock. Link wondered where the third temple would be. He had heard a legend about one being under the sea, but that was a myth. He had only one option, and it would be a risky one.

He waved Kenshin over and stood up. He approached a general looking down at a map of the Lake. Link and Kenshin stood before him and saluted. The man looked up and frowned.

"What are you two civilians doing here? This is a restricted area!" he said in a low, threatening voice.

Link spoke back," We were sent here by the King Daphnes VII to report to the Zora King! We were told to guard him at all costs!"

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes sir!" Link replied.

"How's about some proof, then, soldier?"

Link's jaw dropped, and Kenshin grew worried. Link reached in his pocket, and quickly flashed a note he had from princess Zelda. He prayed the general wouldn't want to see it up close.

Seeing the black ink seal, the general nodded," Alright, then. You may proceed onwards." he said, handing him a parchment with a strange symbol painted on it.

Link passed him and let out a quiet sigh of relief.

They made their way past the ocean of soldiers and Zoras, trying to reach the cave. Above the cave was a mountain. Not quiet as big as Death Mountain, but much more wide. That's where the Zora King would be. Link hoped the king would be there and not out in all the commotion; surely they wouldn't have sent the king to a dangerous area with a monster?

They entered the blackness of the cave, and proceeded to climb a ladder.

"This is one crazy dream." Kenshin mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so faster at writing than my sister. Waay faster.

Either way, thanks for checking it, 'sis'.

So, what does everyone think?

-Sam


	4. Chapter 4: MiniQuest

**Chapter 4**

**Mini-Quest**

* * *

It seemed to Kenshin that everywhere he went and everything he saw was more unbelievable than the next. The Zora's throne room was amazing in its grand architecture and the subtle colors that played against everything from the intricate stained glass windows and reflections of the water gave everything an otherworldly quality. Kenshin reminded himself he quite possibly was in another world.

The Zoras themselves were unbelievable, definitely not human, though if he were fair, no one in this place really seemed to be completely human. He watched the fish-like Zora, completely comfortable in the water, popping up from no where to surprise him as he and Link walked toward the Kings chambers. Link looked like he owned the place, while Kenshin could not get his mouth to close.

"Just act like you belong." Link had shot out of the corner of his mouth. Kenshin immediately shut his mouth and looked straight ahead, though he could not keep his eyes from darting around.

And then of course there was the king himself. Kenshin did his best not to stare. He was huge, almost bloated, and he smelled unpleasant. He also looked very much like a koi. It took a good bit of what training he had to remain completely still and to keep his face completely blank throughout the king's spiel. Nothing the king said seemed to make sense, but Link was nodding as though he understood everything perfectly. All Kenshin could get was that the king desperately needed help and they needed proper clothing, though he could not fathom what for.

At the end, both he and Link were handed a royal note, that would allow them to come back. And then they were dismissed.

- - -

Back outside, Link was quiet.

"So, will you be able to get your stone?" Kenshin asked as they made their way out of the lake region. The boy was pulling something out of his pocket.

"I think so. The king was able to tell me where we would be able to find the clothing we would need to go under the lake. We've got to go to the royal city. Hold on."

And he began to play a short tune on a small, gourd like instrument. Three descending notes, then the same three repeated, with a little thrill added on afterwards. He played only a few seconds when Kenshin heard the sound of hoof beats. The russet horse he had first seen the boy riding was back. Kenshin felt bad that he had completely forgotten about the boy's horse, though the boy himself had not seemed too worried either.

"Castle Town is our next stop. Let's hope it's the last one."

- - -

"Peachy."

Link was in a fairly bad mood as they walked out of the clothing shop onto the fairly dark street, Kenshin wearing the one tunic they had managed to get and looking a bit swirly-eyed. Link stomped around to face him.

"All the way to the forest for some stupid material that only the Kokiri produce to trade for the Zora Armor and you get that stupid tunic for free because those girls liked your hair!" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

Kenshin tugged at the gold trim and picked at the strange scales on the front, and then made sure his clothes had all been packed up. He was not going back to get them, in any event.

"I did not like that very much, that I did not." Kenshin said, a bit grumpy himself. "I've never been changed so quickly in my life. I've never been changed at all, come to that. And this one would like to keep moving. Far away from this building." He could still hear high pitched giggles and see the large, towering lady in his minds eye. He shuddered.

Link rolled his eyes. For such a good fighter, he was a wuss.

"There's are a few rooms above the milk bar. The bartended usually lets me stay for a good price. Who knows, maybe he'll take a fancy to your hair too, and well get that for free as well."

Kenshin just frowned.

- - -

"I still feel ridiculous." He was tugging once again on the too tight clothes. Unsure that he would be able to get the things back on, he had slept in them rather than risk having to ask Link, or worse yet the shop girls, for help.

"No one in the milk bar said the first thing about your clothes!" Link and Kenshin were waiting for the draw bridge to go down, having started the day as early as possible.

Kenshin shrugged, "They all seemed…" he struggled to find the right word.

"You just have to go up and talk to them. They're all so wound up in their own dramas they usually don't realize the tips they'll give you. Everyone is pretty much like that. And they'll talk to anyone, you just can't take what they say personally." He stopped as the clanking of the chains started, making anything else almost impossible to hear.

"Good, Epona was able to stay." Link said as the draw bridge boomed into place and he could see across. "Let's go."

Link jumped on, and Kenshin behind him, a little bit unsure in the new clothes and boots, but ready to go.

The trip was uneventful and Kenshin took time to look around. The place would be beautiful, if monsters and strange people and scary shop keepers were not around every corner. The sky was a gorgeous blue, the grass moved gently in the breeze, he could almost see the lake, could pick out Death Mountain, and he watched as the forest got closer. It was huge. Link finally slowed Epona to a walk, and then stopped her.

They dismounted.

Kenshin looked down at the edge of the shadow of the forest. He watched the shadow move with the path of the sun, and realized it was true: time did seem to go much faster out here. It was getting later, though they had left as soon as the sun was up.

"We have to walk from here, I'm afraid. Epona does not like the bridge. Oh, and watch out for owls" Link made a face. "We can't waste time like that."

Kenshin looked around a bit confused, as Link set off at a good pace on the path through the woods. He shook his head and followed, every once in awhile looking up in the trees. They soon crossed a bridge that swung gently as they crossed, and after made their way through a winding passage that ended in a clearing.

They looked around for a second, getting their bearings, fireflies began to flit around, gathering in patterns at the edge of their vision, even though it should not have been near enough dark enough to coax them out of hiding.

"Wow," Kenshin said quietly, looking around. "This place is amazing."

"Thank you." Said Link, smiling, "This is my home." He led the way towards one of the very large trees, this one had an opening under a bright red awning. Kenshin just had to barely stoop to get inside.

It was a small shop, with a few things. Kenshin looked at a bubbling jar of red liquid as Link called for the shop keeper who came zipping out from the back.

"Ah! Link! You are back? Is there anything I can do for you? The way you helped me find those ingredients for that potion," he jerkily indicated the jar Kenshin had been eyeing, "I sure do owe you one. Ah! You got the Zora suit!" The shop keeper looked at Kenshin appraisingly, "and only one it seems. Well, I do have this fabric I've been saving that I know the ladies all want!" He giggled as he pulled out the large bolt of fabric that was much larger than him, slapping it as well as he could on the counter. "This should be enough to get you another, and I do owe you. Made myself a bundle on that potion! Hah!" He ran his hands over the fabric that seemed as gorgeous as a twilight sky, "And this is just one bolt! As soon as everyone sees the clothes that seamstress will make with this, well, the demand! The money!" He quickly wrapped up the fabric in some cheaper muslin and handed it to Link, still talking under his breath. Kenshin followed as the shop keeper shoved Link out the shop. "Hurry now! The faster you are, the quicker I make more money!"

And he was gone.

Kenshin let out a breath he had been holding, blinking as he tried to go over all he had just heard in such a small amount of time. "I didn't think we'd get it that quickly." he admitted, following Link to another tree.

Link grinned. "I pick up random things and most people don't shut up and I know who to give what to, and by doing that I get a lot of stuff. All I have to do shut up and listen." He looked up through the tree branches, "It is getting late or I'd suggest heading back now. I'm not sure we'd be able to make it to the main path by nightfall. We can stay at my old place, though it might be a bit small." He indicated the tree they were standing under.

A ladder made it's way up the tree to a platform where there was a small opening.

"Sounds good. The less monsters, the better."

- - -

"No."

"But they like you."

"Exactly. No."

Kenshin and Link were arguing in front of the clothing shop.

"Kenshin, think of what they might give you if you're the one to go in there!"

"This one is thinking of that, and it's nothing I care to have, thank you!" He stubbornly refused to take the muslin bound package from the boy. "And since I already have these clothes, there's no telling what they will give me now! And I'm not going back in. Ever."

There was a steely glint to his eyes that left no room for argument. Link sighed, tucked the fabric under his arm and entered the shop. Kenshin leaned forward, pressing his ear against the wall, trying to make anything else amid the giggles. Apparently, they now found Link attractive without Kenshin's bright red hair in the way. Kenshin could hear fabric rustling and giggles, and finally a flurry of movement that sounded like Link getting attacked by several overly enthusiastic women and a large tunic. It wasn't much later the door sprang open and Link rushed outside, hell bent on leaving the place behind him.

Kenshin was fast on his heels, still hearing giggles in his ears.

"Apparently they like my eyes. They asked about you too. They forgot your hat and slippers last time." And he tossed the scrap of blue behind him and Kenshin caught it mid run. "Dear Nayru I hope I don't have to go back! I can't wait to face whatever is at the bottom of the lake."

"Bottom?" Kenshin asked, it finally dawning on him where they were going.

"Of course. These will let us breathe underwater. Hurry, I still hear giggles."

Though they had long left the shop in the dust, they ran faster.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, Sam is back from vacation. Now he can post my chapter. I find mini quests hilarious. I tried to skip over boring parts and make other parts more interesting and funny to read. It was getting long so I cut out a bit. Though I might go back and add a bit about Link's house. I couldn't remember anything about that. I might make Sam add it in. Or make him play the game so I can see what his tree house was like. Eh.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Underwater

**Chapter 5**

**Underwater**

**

* * *

  
**

The team stood at the water's edge, crouched low so none of the soldiers would spot them. Kenshin, in Links opinion, looked awful in a tunic, especially with his hair.

"Temple should be at the bottom of the lake, I guess." Link told his companion.

"How deep is this lake?" Kenshin asked. The boy could see why he was worried, a foreigner like him obviously didn't know how the tunic worked. Then again, neither did Link.

"Very deep." Link answered him, watching as the samuri swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

The sun was right in the middle of the sky, and the lake reflected the clouds, sky, and glaring sun. Link realized this was the perfect time to go, as they would be able to see farther down when they began swimming. It was then, or wait until the next day.

"Lets go, while the sun is up." he suggested aloud. It was more of an order, but he made it sound otherwise.

"Good idea." Kenshin agreed, catching on to his train of thought.

Link pulled the rubbery blue cloth over his mouth, nose, and ears, and soon Kenshin followed suit. They checked each other's tunics for tears or anything else that could get them killed, and dove in.

Link was caught off guard as the suit caused his body to shoot downwards through the water like an arrow soaring through the air, much like a Zora.

_I see why they named this thing after the Zoras. It is incredible!_

They came to a stop after a while, and looked at each other. Link grinned.

"How is it?" he asked.

There was no response.

"Can you hear me? How is it?" Link repeated much more louder.

Kenshin remained silent, giving him a quizzical look and moving his mouth around as if he was speaking, but no words came. Link nodded to him, waving his hand dismissivly, trying to get across 'never mind'. Apparently talking underwater was impossible. Or close to it, anyways.

Kenshin gave him a stupid look, but they continued into the water anyways, getting deeper and deeper. Little rays of sun glinted in the vast blue body of water, but under them it was black. Link realized with horror just how deep they would have to go. Noon time with the sun right in the middle of the sky had helped little. Down near the bottom, it was impossible to see.

They silently agreed to continue, and shot down into the water with great speed, assisted by their new tunics. Pretty soon, they could not see each other, or even themselves. Down in the lake, it was freezing cold, a cold so great it stung. It hurt to keep his eyes open, but he did anyway, so he would spot the temple.

---

They spotted it when they saw something glowing blue in the water. Passing several underwater cliffs, they found themselves on the lake floor, with the temple towering above them both. There was a mystical aura around it, making it glow a strange light blue that was blinding up close. Link squinted his eyes and made sure he was to a massive stone door.

He gave it a little push, and shot back with a cry as it opened with a blast, shaking the ground. He shook it off and continued in, through a tunnel. It was much lighter, and they could make out the disgsting algae and fungi growing along the walls.

In mere minutes they arrived at a small, cramped area, leaving them one option: go up. Proceeding, they managed to climb out of the water and into the room, full of air.

Link tore off his breathing cloth, or whatever the heck it was, and took in a deep breath of real air. He looked at Kenshin who had already done so. The trip under water was strange for them both.

"What now?" Kenshin asked.

They were in a circular room, with cavern-like walls with ancient tribal paintings of the oldest Zora history. Torches burned along the walls. Both found it odd that they hadn't burnt out. Near the bottom of the room, was a pool of water, the one they had emerged from. The air was very dense and moist, but much better than what they were breathing in their suits.

"We proceed. If this is like the last two temples, it'll have lots of monsters, and several confusing puzzels, and of course: traps and treasure." he answered flatly, as if he was not fazed by it.

"More monsters?" Kenshin said mostly to himself.

"Yes, if I'm correct." The Hylian answered casually, heading to a door at the end of the room.

"How wonderful."

Link opened it and they came out into a large room, with a large cliff at the end, with water running off swiftly. There was a river below, leading into a dark cave. Two doors were to their sides. A small, crab-like creature was in the center of the room, eating a dead carcass of something the team could not indentify.

It had eight hairy legs like a spider, and a small, but powerful mouth, and one red eye. It stopped and looked at them, letting out a strange clicking sound, before charging them.

Kenshin was horrified, drawing his sword. Link yanked his out from his sheath and jumped up, bringing his blade down into the center of it's round body, causing green blood to spew out, missing Link by an inch. Kenshin's eyes were wide.

"What is that thing?" he cried.

"Tektite. A vicious little creature; kills anythin it feels it can eat. They're usually in groups. There's a lot of them in Hyrule, if you know where to look." Link informed him like a little textbook.

"Alright then. It looks as if they're easy to kill." Kenshin noted out loud.

"Usually."

Kenshin was worried by that, but they contined on to the door on their left.

---

"All that way for a key." Kenshin mumbled.

"Yep. I bet it comes in handy." Link said.

They now were back in the main room, after finding an endless army of skeletons to get to a chest that had a key. Then they fought the hoard again to escape.

They approached the right door and opened it, coming into a room with a small cliff at the end. There was a ladder trapped on the ceiling. And entering with the ever unusal clicking sound, was a swarm of tektites, emerging from little caves all along the walls. Link looked at Kenshin with a serious look.

"You fight well. Fend them off so I can get that ladder down!" Link ordered quickly.

Kenshin took no time to ask questions, drawing his sword and slicing though one creature.

He jumped up, stabbed one and then completely disappeared. Link gasped as he saw several Tektites suddenly rip to shreds, their blood squirting in all directions.

Kenshin appeared in the center of them, his sword green and slimey. Link wasted no more time and drew a boomerang, throwing it. It spun as it raced through the air, slicing through the gigantic spider webs that held the ladder, and coming back around and landing in Link's hand. The ladder shook and fell to the ground, landing right in front of the small wall.

Kenshin dispatched a few more with his blade, before running after Link, following him up the ladder. On top, there was a locked door, with many more Tektites crawling towards them.

Link drew his sword, and alongside Kenshin, paved a path through them, reaching the door.

"Cover me!" Link cried, sheathing his sword and removing the key from his belt.

Kenshin held them back with ease, killing more of them by the second in a sword-style Link had never seen anyone use. Link unlocked the door and kicked it open. They both went through, leaving only a second for Link to turn around and slam the door shut on the monsters' faces. They fought the door, trying to break it open, but they couldn't. The two warriors let out a sigh of relief.

"Din, good thing you were there. It would have taken forever just for me to have gotten that ladder down. So thanks." Link told him, short on breath.

"Your welcome." Kenshin said smiling, both regaining their composure.

They both looked at was was before them. There was one lit torch, and several unlit, with a locked door in the center of the room.

Link sighed, drawing a small stick from his tunic. Kenshin observed as he lit the stick, using it to light the other torches on fire. Then, in a burst of color, a chest appeared, allowing Link to open it and pull out another key, which let them open the next door. Link accepted it all, because he had solved puzzels like these before.

"How did you know that was coming?" Kenshin asked.

"Experience." Link replied, climbing the spiral staircase that was before them.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone, for all of your reviews! We are working hard, against two different schedules to get this up. My chapter is next, woo! I'll try to be more serious, I swear, but neither of these stories are completely devoid of comedy. After the next two chapters we will introduce more characters. I'm super excited about that. Oh well, I'm done hijacking Sam's chapter for an author's note... Hope you enjoyed!

-Vio

**A/N: **Okay... My sister stole my Authors note.

Well crap.

-Sam


	6. Chapter 6: Templesolving

**Temple-solving**

By the end of the sixth room, Kenshin knew what Link had meant by 'experience.' Things had to be filled with water so platforms could be elevated, hidden keys had to be found, and fires had to be lit and put out in order. Now they were in a room filled with buttons and strange floating platforms.

Kenshin stayed on one button as Link jumped around, the platforms, asking him to jump from one button to the other. Kenshin watched from below as the platforms moved and Link jumped from one to the other. One button would even flip the entire room, causing Kenshin to want to throw up.

After what seemed like several hours, with one trunk tantalizingly out of reach, Kenshin suddenly saw how Link could get to the platform.

"Hey! That platform! Get on that one!" Kenshin yelled, as Link hurried over to where he was pointing.

"Here?" Link asked as he flipped impressively onto the small floating square.

"Yes!" And Kenshin jumped hard on a button to his right, causing it to shoot up quickly. Link held his balance until Kenshin jumped from that button to one completely behind him, causing one large block to shoot towards the falling block Link was on.

The timing was perfect and the large block smashed into the smaller one, causing it and Link to go flying towards the ledge. Link's loud yell filled the cavern and ended as Kenshin heard a soft "Oomph" when he landed, right where he needed to be.

"Are you ok?" Kenshin yelled up.

Link made it to his feet and grimaced. "A bit of warning, perhaps next time?" He made his way over to the chest and opened it, smiling in a satisfied way. He held up the contents for Kenshin to see.

"We've got it! The big key! Now we just have to find the door this goes to and we'll have the last stone!" Link pocketed the item for safety and made quick work of jumping down from the blocks, helped a bit by Kenshin.

"Well, at least we are almost done, I'm getting sick of all these monsters that come back to life every time I go through a door." He made a face as they entered the main corridor and he quickly dispatched several glowing monsters and bat-like things Link liked to call 'Kesses'. "This place would be quite nice without all of these things." He stabbed a bat through the center and flung it off his blade. His first mistake had been to consider those bats normal. He was sure he'd have a huge bruise on his chest where the first one had rammed him.

"Well, this is the Zora's Temple," Link said, killing his own bat and monster quickly and then pulling out a bit of parchment from his pocket, along with a small compass. "Before the evil set in, this place was rather nice. If off limits to tourists and the like." He looked around the room they were in, and then looked back down to the map. "I did get the princess to sneak me in here once, I helped her with her pet. I'm pretty sure we need to go this way." He pointed in a direction they had gone before. "I think there is a passage we missed." He pointed to a place on the map as Kenshin looked over his shoulder, then back down the corridor.

"It's connected to that platform room." Kenshin noted, following the lines on the map. "I wonder if the whole place spins or just that room?"

"I don't know," Link shrugged as he consulted the map one more time before putting it away. "I suppose we'll figure it out."

- - -

Kenshin and Link were sick of the place. Both of them sat moodily, hunched over the map. It did not make sense to them that they could not find the door that was so clearly marked on the map. In fact, it was the only room that had a label.

"The door should be here." Link kept saying, jabbing at the map. Kenshin just kept staring at the wall, trying to will a door to appear. They had even pulled out the key and waved it over the brick, Kenshin taped it on the wall a few times and finally in irritation, Link threw the key at it. It now sat on the floor in front of the very definite archway that they could not seem to bypass, and they sat, trying to figure out what exactly they could do.

Link finally stood, and was pacing, muttering under his breath, "They're all lit, I shot them all, I unshot them all, moved all the blocks, filled all the tanks, unfilled all the tanks…"

"Pressed all the buttons," Kenshin added as he studied the compass.

"Pressed… all…Hmm." Link thought. "Did we?"

"That we did. In those four rooms, remember?"

"Do you think we have to press them in a certain order? Or only certain ones?" Link was excited now, thinking hard. "All those rooms had more than one button. Was their one in each room that was different?"

"Well, there were those two that turned the rooms." Kenshin made a face, and Link stopped his pacing.

"I'm an idiot! Of course the rooms would have to be oriented right!" He got up and threw over his shoulder "I'll be right back!"

Kenshin sat for a second, and then he heard a great moaning. He thought he could see the flat surface of the rock face moving. Then there was nothing. Link raced back out of the room, putting his sword up.

"Something happened, but there is no door yet." Kenshin said, staring after him as he nodded and ran to the other room. Once again, Kenshin saw the stone surface move. Still no door appeared.

He shook his head as Link appeared and he ran back to the other room.

"Only two more times I can press the button for it to make any difference," Link said as he ran by, straight to the other room. Kenshin nodded, understanding his excited logic. He shouldn't have worried, The time, as Link ran out, a gap in the slowly revolving wall showed a highly ornate door with a strangely shaped keyhole.

Link looked pleased with himself as he took his sword in his hand, and grabbed the key with his other.

"You might want to get your sword ready." Link said with a bit of anticipation and nervousness. "I don't know what's on the other side, but if it's anything like the other two temples, we are definitely not going to like it." Kenshin nodded as they stepped forward, and Link shoved the key into the hole.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, I was sure Sam would steal this author's note, especially after last time. :P Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story. I almost had Kenshin slice through the concrete wall in irritation, but I thought that might actually work. And I didn't want to ruin the temple. Sam should be getting his chapter out soon, and I'm looking forward to the chapter after his.


	7. Chapter 7: Statue

**Chapter 7: Statue**

Once they were in the boss's lair, both were amazed. The floor was a stone tile with painted sybols covering it. It was surrounded by water. The walls were covered by massive waterfalls that filled the air with their thundering sound, and the ceiling was unfinished rock. Eight towering pillars several stories high stretched into the air. Unlike the lair around them, these pillars seemed old. The paint was peeling, it was covered in ancient and newer engravings, and they were cracked and battered in some areas. Neither had seen anything like it. And in the middle was a statue of a Zora. It's eyes were hollow and blank, and it was even higher than the pillars. Link scanned the room, looking for the final enemy, whom he liked to call the 'Boss'.

Suddenly, the large door behind them slammed shut, and strong iron bars dropped down, trapping them on the island. The roaring falls seemed to slacken, casting the room into a semi-silent, onimous state. Something shook the room lightly, and neither knew what had done it.

"I don't like this." Kenshin muttered, placing a hand on the pommel of his sword to rest it.

Link had his sword drawn in a second as soon as the room shook again. He equipped his shield and contined looking. He sized up the statue. Hopefully that wasn't the boss. The stone for the fins seemed razor sharp and sturdy, just like a Zora's. It did have the exact likeness of one of the fish people. Link looked at the pillars. They certainly weren't the enemy. He looked at the water. Was the enemy in there? Yes, perhaps something below was ramming into the large island, making the place shake!

"Watch the water." Link warned.

Both turned and looked down. It didn't seem too deep, and nothing was moving as far as they could tell. The room shook again. And again. And again. It was almost like something big was walking... Finally, after a couple more quakes, Link turned. His jaw dropped. The statue was looking down at them. The boy knew it was too well-made to be fake!

It made a fist with it's right hand, crouched, and punched. Both partners jumped to opposite sides to avoid the attack. Rocks and debris were scattered throughout the vicinity because of the impact. When the dust settled, Link saw it was poised to punch him again. Link stood and ran, just avoiding the next attack. He looked back at Kenshin, who was ready to draw his sword. When the statue punched at him, the samurai disappeared. A split second later, before he could pull up his fist, a small slash mark appeared on his knuckles. Kenshin then sprinted over to Link, who stood watching in awe. Although the attack was useless, the swordsman's speed never failed to amaze him.

"Lets get up a pillar!" the wanderer cried.

Link silently agreed. Kenshin grabbed him suddenly and shot up the pillar. They were at the top in mere seconds. Kenshin set the boy down and looked over at the Zora who was crouched and stalking towards them.

It swung it's forearm, using the sharp fin like a sword, slicing clean through the pillar. The tall column was still for a moment, Link's heart beat rapidly, realizing the bad position they had put themselves in on the pillar. He forgot about Kenshin, looking at the blank-faced statue. It was standing up idly, as if it was merely waiting for them to fall to their deaths.

The top half of the pillar leaned one way. And then the othere. The leaning was catching Link off balace. He was scared he was going to fall before the top half did. Finally, as it shifted to the left, it kept falling left. Link braced himself, realizing these were the final horrid seconds of his life. Just as it was falling, he felt something rip him off of his feet. He cried out as he plumeted towards the earth. Suddenly, he stopped on the ground. Whatever had been clutching him released him, causing him to roll a few yards away. He looked up and saw Kenshin getting back to his feet just as the top half of the great column landed, giving both unsteady balance for a few seocnds. Had this man really grabbed him and jumped from those heights? Link shook his head in disbelief.

Both warriors turned and dashed to the far end of the island, avoiding the Zora's punch.

Link turned to Kenshin again as they ran," We need to find some kind of critical joint or something!"

"Huh?" Kenshin asked, seeming confused.

"You know, that one important spot. Like removing that one important part in a structure, causing it to collapse. The most vital part keeping it together!" Link explained swiflty, stopping at the edge of the water.

"But what if it's just solid stone?!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Look, it's a long shot, but it's the only shot we've got right now!"

"Alright. What do I need to do?" the samurai asked him calmly.

"You need to run around it and see if you can't find anything that may be a weak spot. As soon as you find something, I'll be ready from the top of that pillar."

"Got it!" and with saying that, Kenshin shot off, running around and below the Zora statue, his eyes looking all over it, trying to find a spot good for attack.

Link slowly started up the nearest column and used the cracks and rough spots to climb it. It was tall and steep and on several occasions he nearly fell, but still he managed to heave himself over the top. He looked down to see Kenshin still running. He wasn't running as fast as he had been, but still, the slow monster's bladed fins weren't able to keep up.

Link realized that if he fell it would kill him instantly. Getting down was going to be a problem. And if he did get down, the monster could send that heavy, stone column falling down on top of... him...

Heavy, stone, and column. Taller than the attacking statue. The idea hit him like a rock in the back of the head.

"Kenshin, keep distracting him!" Link cried.

"What?" the struggling man called back up, dodging the attack of the monster.

"Keep him busy!" Link screamed.

The samrai nodded and continued to sprint around it. Link reached in a small pouch that hung from his belt. Fumbling through for a minute, he retrieved a round, blue object, a bit bigger that his palm. At the top securely fastened was a fuse. With no hesitation, Link ignited the fuse. It was burning fast. He looked down and threw it to the base of the pillar. It exploded with a massive ball of fire, shooting shards of rock everywhere. The pillar started to sway. Link leaned towards the monster. Kenshin caght on and led the statue closer. As the colmn fell, Link jumped. He landed on the monsters head, and the pillar was about to land there. He ran and jumped again, landing on another pillar. There was a terrific blast of stone, and when the dust settled, Link could see the Zora's head was gone. But it was still chasing Kenshin around.

Link knew another solid blow could perhaps break it in half. Igniting another bomb, he chunked it down, making it explode at the bottom of the pillar. He leaned it towards his foe, and got off, landin on the top of it's neck. He jumped and landed finally on another tall pillar. There was a _boom! _and several cracks as it started to split apart. The room shook as it tumbled to pieces on the temple floor. Everything was silent. Kenshin helped Link down from the pillar, and both stood and stared at the defeated enemy for a few minutes.

"We did it." Link mumbled, coughing as he took in a breath of the scattered debris.

"Good thinking." Kenshin told him, patting the boy on the shoulder." It was a good thing you already had me distracting him to, that it was."

Their moment of glory was interrupted by a beam of light that fell down from the ceiling. Link blinked, and then quickly remembered what this was for.

"Step into the light." he told his friend. Both stepped in, and it whisked them away, healing their wounds.

They reappeared at the lake's shore. It was dawn already, the sun creeping slowly over the mountains. A few troops were gathered around a massive fish carcass covered in tentacles. It was dripping wet and unmoving.

"I think killing the demon in the temple killed that thing." Link observed, turning to the exit.

"Hopefully this will return to normal."

"Hopefully." He thought of Gannon and frowned. He knew it would take much more than that.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long for an update! I've started football, and me and my sister have school, so it's kinda hard to write. But I hope you like it!

-Sam


	8. Interlude: Zelda's Birthday Celebration

**Interlude:**

**Zelda's Birthday Celebration  
**

Darren's grin never left him throughout the night. He was in a tavern with his friends, having the time of his life, drinking, chatting, joking, it was all good.

Darren was a resident of Castle Town. He was a castle guard, and tonight his friends were other guards. Out of their uncomfortable uniforms, the men were enjoying rare time off.

"So, this guy STILL thinks he can pass to 'marry' Zelda!" Darren said, his statement followed immediately by a burst of laughter. "So, I just shove 'em, and just like that, he dashes off. Seriously, people are messed up, here!"

"I'm glad I just patrol the hallways, man. I can't stand dealing with people!" one of Darren's buddies chimed in.

Darren took another sip of ale, savoring the taste. This bar had the best ale. And it had some pretty good import rum. But that was really expensive, since it came from the sea, which was very far away.

But Darren was not the only one out having fun tonight. Today was the royal Princess Zelda's birthday, and everyone throughout the town was out celebrating. Boss's gave employees the day off, and people made the day an excuse to go out and eat somewhere nice. Darren was very lucky to get the day off. And his buddies were, as well.

After a while, Darren excused himself and stepped outside into the warm night. Music was playing in several far off locations, and chatter could be heard from inside several places. Darren strolled down the street for a while, since he like the night time a lot.

He walked for a little longer until he entered the main square, where all the restaurants and tourist shops were. A small flute band played in the corner, a group was sitting at a table outside of a bar, chatting away. Just then, fireworks started to go off from the field. In hardly a few seconds, everyone was outside, watching the fireworks merrily.

Darren's friends caught up to him sometime later, and watched with him. They started up another conversation, soon. The fireworks were to last all night long until dawn.

Two hours went by, and it was midnight. The main square was even more crowded, the fireworks even better and bigger. One blew up at the strike of twelve, making a glittering Triforce. Everyone clapped, whistled, and cheered.

At around two, the crowd - amazingly - was still big. Everyone was feeling wide awake, and several just didn't want to miss the huge firework display going on.

A few of Darren's friends left to go to bed, and that's when it happened. The firework display sputtered to just a few small ones, and suddenly stopped, just like that. Several started to whispered and murmur excitedly, expecting a sudden burst of fireworks to surprise them.

Minutes went by, and soon the whispers were curious, which soon turned to confusion, and then to worry.

"What's going on?" Darren said to his buddies.

Before a reply could come, there was a loud explosion, and a strange crumbling sound. No firework to be seen. Then it happened again.

A man dressed in a city guard uniform burst into the square almost instantly, "We're under attack!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okaaay... Uh, yeah...

So maybe we slacked off. A lot.

So, we had school. I had track. My sister has been having to work a lot more that usual. She went to Chicago. I went to D.C. Lots of crap has been going on, and the story just kind of halted in production. Free days where we could have worked on the story we spent doing other things. For a time we forgot about it. But today is one of those free days, and I decided to put up a short interlude to show we haven't given up, and as a teaser to future events in the story. My sister will hopefully have her chapter written today, and it should be posted today or tomorrow if all goes well.

So, keep on a lookout for the next chapter, what few readers we have left looking at this story, if any. Oh and, THANK YOU for the reviews. They mean a lot to us, and keep us motivated.

-Sam


	9. Chapter 8: A War Begins

**Chapter 8:**

**A War Begins**

After a breif visit to the Zora King, Link had finally gotten ahold of the last spiritual stone. The forest boy and his friend were now trekking down the mountainside, glad to be done with their quest. Link stopped for a moment, taking a sip of water from the canteen on his belt.

"You know what? Let's take a shortcut. I don't much feel like walking, anyway," Link said, putting his canteen away.

Kenshin sat on a nearby stump, "What do you have in mind?"

Link pulled out his blue ocarina, "I know a certain song that can get us to town faster, and I'm eager to try it," he said, blowing a few times on his intrument to warm up.

Kenshin stood and approached Link, doubt in his eyes.

"Oh come on," Link said, sensing his suspicions, "you just went into an underwater temple and fought a living statue! Honestly, is it so hard to assume this may work?"

Kenshin sighed, seeing his logic, "I'm still not looking forward to water magic you have in store for me, that I am not."

"Alright, I haven't tried this before so... grab onto my arm I guess, and hold on for dear life!"

Kenshin gulped and grabbed onto Link tightly.

Link played a short, grand song on his ocarina, and for a moment, there was a akward silence. Link looked around, and Kenshin started to loosen his grip.

"Well, that was -"

And then, a bright magic began to encircle them, leaving them soaring through a empty void at unbelievable speeds. The song seemed to echo from far off, and Link felt his stomach rising to his chest as he flew. He couldn't draw air in, and it seemed like his ribs were being squeezed by some invisible force.

Both found it immpossible to scream, so they merely shut their eyes and hoped for a safe landing. And then, just like that, the two were once again standing normally, the wind no longer screaming in their ears.

Kenshin let go of Link and fell onto his hands and knees, gasping for air. Link staggered around, his vision crosseyed for a few moments. He put away his ocarina, and regained control of his breathing. Kenshin was once again standing, brushing himself off.

"Not sure if that was worth it," Link muttered, taking in his surroundings.

They were in a large, grand temple. The tile floor near the walls were checkered white and black, and pews were lined up from beginnging to end. There were a few wooden doors leading off to other parts of the temple, and a long red carpet going up the middle aisle between pews. An altar stood in the middle of the room, with three holes in the top part. A grand, stone door was behind the altar, but it looked like it was sealed shut. Tall windows on the sides let sun blast into the room, which didn't need to be lit by torches in the day.

"This is an amazing place," Kenshin stated, looking around.

"One of the oldest buildings in Hyrule, I hear," Link said.

"So, what do we do now?" Kenshin asked.

Link shrugged, "I would say let's put the stones on the altar and go fufill my destiny and all that, but... I figure a break wouldn't hurt us much. It is Zelda's birthday, afterall," he said.

"Zelda?"

"Oh, you know, the Princess of Hyrule? No? Well, then you have some learning to do, my friend! Come on, I'm feeling a bit hungry, anyway," Link said, walking towards the exit of the temple.

They emerged outside. The area was calm, and several trees had been planted along the outside of the temples walls, and there was a long man made duck pond off to the side, with several of the birds floating around on it's surface. The noise of the town drifted over the high stone walls that surrounded the secluded temple.

Link led Kenshin out of the area, and into the bustling city. It was the first time Kenshin had seen it with the sun overhead, and Link could tell he was impressed. They were in the rich district, so the celebrating wasn't as open on the streets as it was elsewhere. Several tall homes and grand structures lined the roads, each telling a differennt story.

The roads were crowded, as people were going to and fro, carrying out their daily business or heading to the celebrations. Soon though, with Link leading the way, they found themselves in the middle of a large plaza, completely full of people. Several small bands were playing off to the sides, each attracting a small crowd of followers and adding to the already thunderous noise. Market stalls were lined up one beside another, the different merchants shouting to the citizens about their wares.

The restaurants and small shops off to the side were jam packed with citizens and tourists all takin the day off. Kenshin was impressed.

Link grinned, shouting of the din, "So, what do you think?"

Kenshin nodded approvingly, "This is... busy," he offered.

Link laughed a little, "Yeah, it's usually not _this_ crowded, but, you know, everyone comes here on big holidays like this," he explained, weaving through the swarm of people onto another busy street filled with even more merchants and flute bands.

"There is a holiday for the princess' birthday?" Kenshin asked over the voices of hundreds of people.

"Well, yes. Technically it's Treaty Day. I heard this is the day when the treaty was signed that ended the great war between races. The people from the desert don't celebrate it much for some reason," Link answered, turning into an empty alley between two hotels. The stench in the small space was unbearable, but Link kept on walking.

"Where are we going?" Kenshin asked, stepping over a suspicious green puddle.

"Food, I told you," Link answered.

"We passed several places on the way here," Kenshin said, turning around the corner into another repulsive alleyway.

"That we did, but those places are overpriced. Why pay more when you can get food that's just as good for less? I know a good place," he said, crossing into a small garden behind a house that was sealed off by chest-high stone walls.

"I see," Kenshin said, passing the garden into another alleyway, "But is it necessary to go this route?" he asked.

Link shrugged, "By all means, if you want to fight through that crowd all day, be my guest. But this is the quickest way, even if it does have a slight effect on your appetite."

They passed another man in the alleyways. He was hooded, and eyed them suspiciously as he passed. He seemed to be muttering under his breath.

The two rounded a corner, back out onto a significantly less busy street. They pushed through a few gathering crowds around various market stalls, and onto an even smaller street.

There was a wide wooden building before them at the end of the street. A city guard on break was drinking outside of it, sitting atop an empty barrel.

"Hi, how are you?" Link said politely.

The guard nodded, "Fine, I suppose. 'Bout to be back on duty."

Link shook his head, "Yeah, that crowd is something. Take care," he said, walking past him, opening the door to the bar.

"You too," he said, looking down the road. He glanced at Kenshin briefly, and looked away.

They entered a musty pub with yellow, dusty windows. Several candles burnded along the walls, emitting a strange smell about the place. Several chairs and tables were placed throughout the room in strange places. A long bar was in the middle, were several men sat drinking.

Link and Kenshin found a small round table under a window and sat, waiting on the barmaid.

"Do you know that guard?" Kenshin asked.

Link shook his head, "No, but I like to get on their good sides. See, I've picked up a few tricks. Guards would normally be weary of people with weapons, such as me or you, but when you're polite and easy to talk to, they're less inclined to stop you for things. I even know a few on first name basis."

"You seem to know a lot about the town," Kenshin noticed. "But I thought your home was in the forest?"

Link nodded, "It was. I lived there for years, never leaving. My dad took me to Kakariko on a business trip once. And then when... when everything changed, I had to go to town. At first it was tough. I didn't know where anything was, or how to get there. I nearly got thrown in jail for drawing my sword halfway to admire the blade. It was stupid, thinking back, but... I didn't know, anyways. I ran into the princess on the streets. Funny story actually.

"You see, she was wandering around town in a disguise, and I ended up getting ahold of some food without paying." Kenshin frowned, "Oh don't look at me like that, I wasn't stealing or anything! I just didn't realize I was low on rupees until it was too late. She bailed me out, and started showing me around town. Of course I just thought I had gained a friend, but when I found out she was the princess, well, that was a bit of a schocker."

Kenshin nodded, "I see." He waited in silence as if expecting Link to continue his story.

Link waited, then realized what Kenshin was doing, "Oh, well, after that, her nursemaid came looking for her, and she had to go. But when I got back to my room, a note had been left for me..."

* * *

_Link tiredly made his way to the room on the top floor of the rundown inn. He unlocked the door and stepped in, shutting it quietly behind him. He was exhausted from his day of fun, but his head was buzzing with energy._

I just met the princess of Hyrule! _He thought, smiling. He wandered to his bed at the other end of the room, where there was a piece of plain white parchment waiting for him._

_He picked it up, and read it to himself:_

Dear Friend,

Today was fun! I had my nursemaid deliver this to you after we got back to the castle, in case you're wondering.

Anyways, I hope to see you again soon! It was fun playing in the town! Did you know I've never been before? How about tomorrow at ten o' clock sharp we meet by the bombchu bowling alley?.

Hope to see you again, soon!

-Zelda

_Link closed the note, looking dazed. Had the princess really just asked if he'd spend a day with her? And she'd never been to Castle Town before either? But she was the princess!_

_His mind buzzing, he laid back on his pillow, slowly drifting to a happy sleep._

* * *

Link smiled to himself, thinking back, "It was great. We started meeting up, and spending our days running around the town. Eventually her nursemaid found out what was happening, and stopped her from going. I guess it was dangerous for the princess herself to be running around like that. But one day, I got another note. It told me a secret passage into the castle, and we started to meet in the courtyards in secret. It wasn't as fun, but yet it was more exciting. Hard to explain, but I guess us having to move around from the guard patrols was like a crazy game in it's own way.

And then when her pet went missing, I had to run all over Castle Town looking for it. It took a while, but when I found it, she was leaving the castle going on vacation to Lake Hylia. So I tracked her down. I had never been to the lake before, but I managed. Along the way, I ended up befriending Malon, who was the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. But, long story short, I made it to the lake, gave Zelda her dog, and she even let me see the Zora's Temple!"

He sighed, "I can't believe all of that was two years ago."

Kenshin smiled, "Sounds like fun. But what changed in the forest?" he asked.

Link looked distant for a moment. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and opened his mouth as if he was going to begin speaking.

"Can I get you anything, dears?" a large lady asked them.

Link ordered for them and paid, and the lady walked off to the kitchen to get them their food and drinks.

Link seemed to have forgotten that he was telling a story, because he didn't say anything else about it. Kenshin decided not to press the issue.

Link didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore. Instead his stared at the door leading to the kitchens, waiting for his food impatiently. Soon enough, some sandwiches and two bottles of milk. Link took a sip of his and began to devour his sandwich.

He motioned to the food, signaling Kenshin to eat. Kenshin bit down hesitantly, and realized just how hungry he was. Without another word, he began to eat his food as quickly as Link.

When they had cleared their plates, Link stood up. Kenshin gave him an odd sort of look.

"What?" Link asked.

"We leaving?" he asked.

"Might as well. Why?"

Kenshin gave a sheapish smile, "I might just be a tad hungry."

* * *

Three sandwiches and a quick visit to the shooting gallery later, the two found themselves in the main plaza again, sitting on a bench a bit tiredly.

"This has been fun," Kenshin said, scratching behind his head.

Link nodded, "Yeah. But can you believe the sun's setting? We better head to the castle and tell the Zelda about our progress before heading to the temple. Are you about ready for that?"

Kenshin nodded, "Sure. Let's go!"

Link stood immediately, "Let's stop and get another lantern for me then," he said.

"Why will we need a lantern? Aren't the city lights enough to show us the way?"

Link gave a small chuckle, "There aren't city lights underground."

About an hour later, the two found themselves wandering down a dark path underground. They had been there for a while, Link leading them through the twisting and turning passages. It looked like there had been man made waterways here at some point.

"These used to be the sewers," Link said quietly. "I'm afraid not anymore, but they do have plans to build more in the near future. In the meantime, these passages are closed off to the public, unless you know where to go," he told Kenshin, stopping at a fork in their path, briefly wondering where to go before taking a left as he suddenly remembered.

"I have a bad feeling about being down here," Kenshin muttered.

"Oh it's fine. There's no monsters besides a few skulltulas, and you're going to find those just about everywhere, no matter what. I did get lost down here my second time through since I didn't have my map, and that was scary. I ended up getting out about half a mile from Kakariko. That was not much fun," he said, shuddering at the memory.

Suddenly, they head muffled booms from outside.

"What was that?" Kenshin asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, just fireworks. They usually start around this time and then just keep going until about morning. Nothing to worry about, it's just a light show."

They ventured deeper into the sewers, Link navigating with hardly any problems. Once or twice they did run into a skulltula, but the large spiders were quickly dispatched. Eventually, they came to a ladder, where Link stopped.

"This is it! It'll put us in a toolshed on the castle's grounds. Then we can climb to Zelda's room. And don't worry, I don't necessarily mean climb the walls, though there will be a bit of that," he said, grabbing onto the ladder and putting out his lantern.

The two climbed up and into a small, dusty shed that smelled of potting soil and manure. They approached the window, noticing there were no guards about in the well kept courtyard surrounded by high castle walls.

Link turned to Kenshin gravely, "What do you hear?"

"Nothing, why?"

Link nodded, "Exactly. Fireworks are supposed to be going off right now. That's definitely unusual. I don't know why they would have stopped.

Suddenly there was a loud _boom!_

Link opened the door and stuck his head out, searching the night sky for a sign of fireworks. Shortly after there was another explosion. But no light showed in the sky.

"This can't be good, Kenshin. I hear explosions but no fireworks light the sky," he said, stepping outside, avoiding all caution.

There were several more explosions, and then the sound of far off screaming reached their ears.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO!" Link cried, running towards a large gated entryway, that was slowly sliding open. Several guards ran through when it was high enough.

"It looks like this town has just gone to war," Kenshin said flatly.

"Warn the king! We have undead soldiers storming the gates to the south! And a whole army of monsters are assaulting every other entrance! I need every unit available to get organized and join the fight!" one leader cried to some of his men.

A few men ran off in different directions to these orders, as the sounds of war drew closer to the castle.

"What do we do now?" Kenshin asked quietly.

Before Link could answer, the leader noticed them and ran over to them.

"I have no idea what you two are doing here, and you'd be imprisoned if this were any other day. But we have a major situation, and it looks like you two are armed. I don't even know where half of my men are, but you two will have to do. Can you fight?"

Both nodded.

"Good. Get into the city and start fending off monsters. I'm sure they've breached the walls by now. Go! We need all of the help we can get!" he ordered, sprinting off towards the castle without waiting for a reply.

Link and Kenshin hurried away towards the town, where people were scurrying about frantically. The guards were trying to control the mass of panicked citizens, but it was proving to be difficult.

They pushed and shoved their way to the plaza, where the scene was no different from the other street.

A wounded guard limped into the plaza, and the crowd parted for him, despite the peoples' panicked state. He collapsed at a fellow guard's feet, blood oozing from multiple wounds.

"Dear Nayru, Darren," he said weakly, "It's the Gerudo soldiers. They're leading a second wave. My... whole unit. Gone. They're coming here, we need... we need," and before he could utter another word, he passed out.

"The Gerudos?" the guard said aloud, a look of horror on his face, "Everyone head to the castle! This is an order! Any guards out here get ready!" he shouted.

Link and Kenshin both drew their swords, ready to fight.

Link seemed shaken.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked.

Link shook his head, "Remember when I told you about the Gerudos in Kakariko? They can wipe out a unit of knights if the knights aren't good enough. And they can just as easily demolish an entire army. We can't stay here too much longer, or we'll be killed." he said.

Soon, the whole plaza was cleared of civilans. The guards were taking up stations at all of the roads, spears and swords raised, waiting for an oncoming attack.

The area was silent despite the sounds of battle raging around them.

"The eye of the storm," a soldier said to another.

And then, without warning, and tan female jumped down from the roof of a cafe. She held two bloodied scimitars, and smiled contently at the swarms of guards that had left their stations to surround her.

Without saying anything, she jumped into the crowd of men, slicing and slashing, killing anyone in her path. She moved like quicksilver. None of the men could land a blow on her as she weaved in and out of their ranks, blocking any close attacks. In no time, the man from earlier, Darren, was the only one left. He held his sword up defiantly.

She let out a small laugh, "Brave. Yes, certainly brave. But _stupid man, _how can you expect to beat me?"

He just held his ground, trembling. Link wasn't going to be able to reach him in time. He was on his own, and doomed.

As she raised her sword for an attack, Kenshin let out a warlike cry that scared Link half to death, and charged at her with lightening quick speed.

He blocked her attack before it had barely begun, and landed a powerful blow on her stomach, causing her to crumple over, gasping for air.

Link frowned. His sword didn't cut her, yet the attack was dead on. What was wrong with the man's sword?

She stood slowly, glaring at him, "You are unwise, stranger."

Kenshin stared at her darkly, "You attack those weaker than you. You are a coward. You know this man is no match, yet you have set your sights on him anyways, even though his death is not necessary."

She smirked, "You know nothing. Look at your sword, the blade is on backwards! Any normal being would have noticed this error when making or buying it. You _must _be stupid!"

Kenshin shook his head, "I do not kill."

"Well, that's great, because I do!" she cried, lunging at Kenshin again.

He blocked her attack, and attempted to strike her, but she simply blocked his counter with her other scimitar. They began to parry back and forth, evenly matched from what Link could tell.

Darren watched tensely, as if he might have to join in the fight sooner or later.

The Gerudo soldier managed to kick Kenshin, stunning him momentarily. While he was crouched, she jumped into the air, bringing her sword down with tremendous power.

"Die!" she roared.

And suddenly, Kenshin was gone. He reappeared behind her, running. He stopped, sheathing his sword. The Gerudo crumpled over, the wind knocked from her lungs. She gasped for air. Link realized Kenshin's move, and was thouroughly impressed. He had hit her as he was passing, before she could even block.

"How... how dare you!" she said venomously, standing slowly back to her feet.

"Run along to your troops. You have been beaten!" Kenshin said.

"Never!" she cried, raising her blades once more.

She charged Kenshin and began swiping every which way, missing Kenshin as he ducked and dodged her every move with ease, never even drawing his sword.

He ducked as she swiped for his head, and kicked the other scimitar from her hand. It clattered across the cobblestone ground towards Link.

He ran over and picked it up, so now the Gerudo only had one weapon to attack Kenhisn with. Her attacks were only slightly slower, but Kenshin hardly faltered in his dodging. Finally, as the woman's attacks got slower and slower and her breath heavier, Kenshin jumped to her side and kicked her at half speed, sending her crashing into an abandoned market stall.

Link's jaw hung open. Had this strange man really toyed with and beaten a Gerudo soldier? A highly trained killer?

She slowly stood, "How... how is this possible?"

Kenshin shook his head, offering a weak smile, "You have a lot to learn, that you do. Now, run back to your fellow soldiers," he said.

She grunted, "This is not over. I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself. It looks as if I am truly out of practice if I cannot beat the likes of you!" she spat.

"Perhaps," Kenshin began, "but for now, I better not catch you again. Now leave this area."

She hurried off, her face full of genuine hate.

"Wow," was all Link managed.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Darren said. "I would have died with honor for the king."

Kenshin nodded, "I'm sure you would have. But do so another time. I think troops will need your help elsewhere. Shouldn't you be going to aid them? I'm sure they aren't holding up so well. That woman was a bit of a dangerous one, that she was."

Darren nodded, "Thank you stranger. I won't forget this." He ran off into the distance.

Link dropped the scimitar, "That was amazing. Now, let's get to the temple before the Gerudos get there. I have a quest to finish."

Kenshin nodded, and the two took off down the alleyways as dark monsters and walking skeletons began to flood the area.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the wait everyone! I promise I'll try to do better with updating, even if it means skipping my sister's turn to write like I just have now. And thank you sis for proofreading this chapter for me after work!

Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I worked pretty hard at it to get it up quickly. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! I'll have the next chapter up within the week, hopefully. I'm sure my sister will be able to write after that.

-Sam

**A/N: **ZZZzzzzZZZZzzz...

-The sister


	10. Chapter 9: Search for Evil's Bane

**Chapter 9:**

**Search for Evil's Bane**

Two figures sprinted down the war torn city streets, dodging the bones and dead bodies that littered the pavement. Even though a serious blow had been dealt to Castle Town, the battle was still raging.

Link ducked as a magic blast rushed by right where his head had been. It caused an explosion in a nearby alleyway by a hotel. Link and Kenshin passed too quickly to see, but a fire had been started. Just one of the many buildings that would go up in flames that night.

Link managed to remember where to go, despite most of his landmarks being burnt or destroyed. He dove over a skeleton soldier that was crouched, investigating something on the ground. Kenshin ran up seconds later as the soldier was turning to face Link, and broke its spine in half with his blade.

They continued to run through the city, having to change routes constantly because of skirmishes in the streets. Eventually they arrived at the Temple of Time's courtyard, where there were a few soldiers and citizens taking refuge behind the huge stone walls. Rocks and fireballs were being thrown over the edge at the people who coward in fear.

Link and Kenshin passed a guard captain who tried to question them, and made their way into the temple. Despite the chaos outside, the entire place was empty and and almost calm. It was slightly unsettling.

"What do we do, now?" Kenshin asked.

Link made his way down the center aisle to the altar, "There's a certain... ritual, I believe. I place the stones on this, and then I think there's a song I'm supposed to play." He began to set out the three stones. As the last one was laid in it's designated spot, the stones began to float a few inches off of the altar.

Link took out his ocarina, and began to play some different songs. He became more and more frustrated, as each song he played showed no results.

"Perhaps the song is written somewhere in this building?" Kenshin suggested.

Link nodded, playing yet another useless song, "Perhaps. Why don't you search the place and I'll keep playing? We have to hurry, the Gerudos could attack this place any minute."

Without another word, Kenshin left and began to search the hymn books and scripture copies that were sitting in the pews. The temple was still deathly calm, despite the war going on outside. None of the candles so much as flickered. It was unearthly.

Link played the Prelude of Light, the song that made him warp to the Temple of Time, and even it proved to be useless in this case. He cursed silently and looked down at a small bust under the altar, in it's own spot carved into it. It was a smiling child with blond hair similar to Link.

"The Hero of Time," Link said in a hushed voice, crouching to eye level with the bust. The stone child seemed to smile right back at him innocently. How could this little kid have been a hero?

Link picked up the bust, and lifted it up. Underneath where it had been, were several dots carved into the stone. Link eyed them curiously.

And then he realized that these were notes to be played on an ocarina. Of course, this must be the song!

He looked the notes over, and slowly began to play. It was quite a powerful song when he finally got it right, and as the last note died off, a choir from somewhere above them began to sing the song. Link jumped back, looking around. Kenshin's eyes bugged as he nearly fell backwards when the choir started.

The temple began to shake, and the spiritual stones started to glow brightly. A crease formed down the middle of the great stone door, and it slowly began to slide open. Link took a step back, his jaw hanging open. That door hadn't been opened in three hundred years.

After almost a full minute, the doorway finished sliding into the wall and the large stones came to a complete halt. There was a hallway going down, with doors on the side, and an even bigger main area with tall glass windows Link had never even seen on the outside, and more doors and passageways. In fact, the temple should have stopped by the end of the hallway: the chamber beyond was not supposed to exist!

"Kenshin, it worked! We just have to find it now..." Link said, walking down the hallway, Kenshin following close behind, letting the teen lead the way down to the main area..

Light streamed in through the windows, as if it was sunny outside. Link approached a window, and peered outside. There were trees growing all around the outside of this place.

"We... This room isn't even in Castle Town!" Link said, taking a few steps back.

Kenshin looked around, "So, what do we need to get here, again?"

"The Master Sword. But, it looks like we'll have to look for it. It should've been in this middle chamber, according to the legend. I guess let's start looking. I could be anywhere," Link said, heading off towards a hallway.

At the end of the hallway there was a room that was completely empty. The walls were not decorated, and nothing was on the floor. The two searched there, but found nothing.

For the next half hour, Link and Kenshin navigated through several chambers, dungeons, and hallways. There was still no sign of the Master Sword.

Link walked into a small room, with a bridge crossing over an acid moat that bubbled and hissed like the lava in Death Mountain. Link passed it and stopped at a stone carving in the wall:

_The wielder of Evil's Bane must be committed_  
_Give away that which keeps you safe_  
_And proceed into the invisible door_  
_And enter the holy place_

Link inspected it closely, looking for a possible secret meaning. He couldn't figure out what it meant, or where this would take place. He hurried over to the doorway, and poked his head out.

"Hey, Kenshin! Come here!" he called.

There was a shuffle of feet, and Kenshin rounded the corner. He jogged over to Link, who showed him the writing on the wall.

"This is strange... it says we must give up something that keeps us safe. Could it mean swords, perhaps? Or maybe another item that we rely on. But how do we show that we've given it up? And where is the invisible door?" he wondered aloud.

"Let's head back to the main room," Link said, "and see if we can find any clues."

So they left, and began to navigate through the temple, finding their way back to the main room. Right before they reached it, they heard voices. Both of them ducked behind a stone statue of an angel.

"So, it's been opened for us!" An old woman said, cackling moments later.

"Yes, it is like all of those years ago. I can walk right in. Things look different though. Where did all of the doors come from? The Master Sword should be here, on this pedestal!" A man with a deep voice said, walking around.

"Sir!" a young woman shouted, "We have her! Would you like to speak to her?" she asked.

"Bring her here," the man replied, "I bet she knows something of this... renovating."

There was a scuffle coming from the main part of the temple, and a few muffled shouts. Someone was getting dragged into the main room.

"Here she is!" Another woman shouted.

There was a dark laugh coming from the man, "Ah, nice to see you, _princess_!"

Link gasped. The princess was held captive? He started to stand, but Kenshin pulled him back quickly. Link grunted, and placed a hand on his sword. He was ready to fight.

"Let me go, Ganon!" she snapped.

"Do not speak to him like that!" Ganon said.

"What...?" Zelda asked weakly.

"You shall address _me_, Ganon_dorf_! I am the one you should be worried about. Not some demon locked away in the void!" he said bitterly.

"I don't understand," Zelda muttered.

"Don't tell me you are this uneducated? Ganon was merely an entity, created from my essence fused with the Triforce of Power! I am the real thing!" he said proudly.

"What are you talking about? This is nonsense!" Zelda shouted.

There was a _smack _sound, and a small yelp from Zelda. Link started to stand again, but Kenshin held him back again.

"I can't let him do this!" Link hissed.

"It would be unwise to attack. There are many people in that room, and some may be quite powerful. We must wait for a better opportunity, that we must," Kenshin whispered.

Link sighed, but never took his hand off of his sword's hilt.

"This is not nonsense, you little brat! This is history! At first I was unaware too, but Ganon contacted me from the void. If I free him, I will be an unstoppable force! Now, where is the Master Sword?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know," Zelda murmured. She was hit again.

Link was furious, his teeth grinding together and his body shaking like a rabid animal. It was only Kenshin's vice like grip that kept him seated behind the stone.

"You do know!" Ganondorf snapped, "Where is it? You and the other sages must have hidden it somewhere within this place!"

"I honestly don't know! I never even knew this place existed before moments ago! Believe me, I honestly have no idea! Please, just let me go!" she cried.

She was hit again, and Ganondorf groaned inwardly outwardly he growled, "This was supposed to be a simple mission! Alright, we need to resort to another plan. Girls, go throughout the temple and search for signs of the sword. Madoran, take the Princess somewhere where I do not have to see her, before I lose it," he commanded. "The rest of you, with me!"

Several people began running about, and they could hear Zelda being drug across the floor, back towards the main part of the temple. Ganondorf sighed and walked off towards another room. Once Link and Kenshin were sure the room was empty, they emerged from behind the statue and walked out into the open space. There was a pedestal in the middle of the room, surrounded by seven circles with different symbols carved into them.

Link stepped up to the pedestal, and began inspecting it. He drew his sword, unsure.

"I have a possible theory," he said.

He drove his sword into the pedestal, and it began to glow. A gust of wind blew into the main room. And then, right in front of Link's eyes, his sword turned to stone and fused with the pedestal.

"Oh no!" Link said full of dread.

"Wait," said Kenshin, "perhaps this is what it meant by 'give up your weapon'. Isn't that what you were looking for?" he asked.

Link nodded, "Yes, but I didn't think I'd lose my sword forever!"

Just then, the window right across from them swung open, revealing a dark passageway. Link and Kenshin exchanged glances, and headed in.

* * *

**A/N: **Woot! Another update!

Allison helped me even more with this chapter, adding one or two tidbits here and there, and helping make the flow a lot more smooth. I think it could have been a craptastic chapter, but in the end, it turned out okay.

Well, one more chapter from me, which just needs to be edited, and then my sister can probably make a new chapter! So, put up with me for one more chapter, readers! :D

(btw, do any of you think I've improved since my first chapter?)

Reviews are most appreciated!

-Sam

**A/N: **Oh crap! I have to go back and read the entire thing so I know how to write the next chapter! I am also supporting myself with just my art now! So if you would like to help a starving artist please head over to SGarrison's profile page, and follow the link there to my blog to see my latest work, and tell your [rich] friends about me! XD

-Vi


	11. Chapter 10: The Chamber of Sages

**Chap****ter 10**

**The Chamber of Sages**

* * *

Kenshin and Link both immediately noticed the sword that was resting in the center of the room. Bright light filtered through tall stained glass windows that seemed to be telling a story Kenshin had never known, and he glanced around him as they walked forward. Link's eyes never left the sword.

The boy's excitement was growing with each step. He seemed to be fighting the urge to run up to the dias and yank the sword from the grasp of stone. Instead he walked up to the sword with a sure step and a half smile, his eyes shining with the flush of his victory. Though not as visibly excited as Link, Kenshin seemed to realize this required reverence and made his way slowly after, letting the boy move ahead when they reached the steps and watched with narrowed eyes, darker than their normal violet.

Link reached out his hand to feel the metal of the sword, which even after years hidden away in this locked room showed no signs of age or dust. He could feel the magic that had kept hidden responding to his presence. He knelt slightly, wrapping his hands around the hilt and pulled with all his strength. After a slight resistance, the sword gave and Link hoisted it high toward the towering vault. There was a swirl of magic around the dais that Link could feel around him, pulling through him, and he could even see the blue power as he continued to hold the sword aloft. He felt himself go weightless, and realized he was being transported; though to where he was unsure.

Kenshin yelped as he saw a strange sight that had become almost familiar to him on his journey. A portal had opened, pulling Link aloft. Without a thought, he stepped forward to the edge of the energy, and he too was being pulled away after Link.

The room they landed in was so large, they could not see the walls, just faint showers of cascading light that could have been a few feet away or a few miles. Even the floor seemed to fade off around the edges of the walkway to the center dias. Kenshin stepped toward the edge cautiously, but more floor seemed to appear. Kenshin thought he could hear faint murmurs of what might have been a distant prayer or chant, and looked over at Link to ask him about the strange music he could barely hear.

But even the boy was shocked by this place, if his wide eyes and slightly slack mouth were any indication. His gaze was going to his new sword to the far walls that Kenshin was sure were made out of water. Or sound. Perhaps the chanting was coming from the motion of the water. Kenshin shook himself and tried to ground his energy in a place that seemed to be nothing but energy. And that's when he noticed the boy had changed. It was not a large change, but a subtle shifting of his energy. Kenshin could feel the focus and energy that had aligned inside Link, and realized that he was stronger simply by possessing the sword.

Kenshin wondered if his companion realized the change that had taken place. Before he could ask, a high pitched laugh caused them to grit their teeth and turn, swords at the ready. The sound was obviously foreign to this land of spirit.

It was answered by a second laugh behind them, and they both turned to face the new sound.

"How nice of these two gentlemen, to leave the door open for some old ladies!"

Kenshin immediately turned, his back toward Link as he watched two, grotesque faces appear from the darkness. At first he was thinking giants, as the two seemed to be so tall, but then when no more appeared, he realized they were floating on wooden brooms. Their heads were giant compared to their small bodies and strange robes and Kenshin narrowed his eyes to watch them circle as though they were buzzards.

It was after they attacked that Kenshin finally realized just how much he hated magic. A ray of fire shot down from one of the floating figures, engulfing the ground a few feet away from them in a fiery inferno, which burned itself out moments after it made impact.

One of them laughed in an old, almost feeble voice, "Excellent Koume, turn their bones to ash with your flames!"

"Who are you?" Link shouted from behind his shield.

"Introduce yourself, Kotake! He was, after all, such a gentleman!"

The witch whose hair seemed to be emitting clouds of blue frost pointed her hand at Link. A shard of ice shot out, which shattered against Link's shield, causing him to stumble backwards.

The two witches laughed in unison, continuing to hover above them, "Lord Ganondorf will be pleased we he finds your remains here!" Koume said, whose hair seemed to be nothing but fire.

Link stood tall again, waving his sword menacingly, "Come down here and then let's see whose remains he will be finding!"

Kotake laughed and sent another shard of ice his way. Link expected it this time, swinging his sword as the ice came near, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. Kotake shot another at him, and it too was broken apart by the powerful blade of the Master Sword. Link smiled triumphantly.

His brief moment of victory was ruined as Kenshin shoved him over, nearly sending him off the side of the platform they were on. He looked to see where he had been standing. A fire was settling. No doubt he would have been incinerated had he stood there a moment longer. Koume seemed to be readying another fire attack. Link raised his shield at her, bracing for impact.

The wind tore from his lungs, as he slammed into the ground. A shard of ice had hit him in the side as he had his eyes on Koume. He gasped for hair, his sides hurting as if they were burning. Kenshin rushed to his side, deflecting another ice attack that surely would have finished him off. He helped Link to his feet.

"That hurt," Link said, gasping for air. Link turned to see Koume was sending another fiery ray his way. He raised his shield as the flames exploded in front of him, but he wasn't harmed.

"They are like pesky insects, Kotake!" Koume said, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Yes, Koume. But insects can be squashed!" Kotake said, laughing as she sent a beam of frozen matter their way.

Link and Kenshin both jumped away, but Link knew some had hit his shield. He looked down, and sure enough, the front-left part of the shield was covered in a thick sheet of ice several inches thick. No doubt that would be a formidable attack to watch out for.

"Yes," Kotake said gleefully, "Now they are starting to understand the sheer power and might of Twinrova!"

Kenshin stepped forward, drawing his sword. Koume flew towards him, grinning, "Well, well, well. What can you do, you silly little weakling?"

Kenshin calmly crouched, staring Koume in the eye. With all the force he could muster, he sprung forward, sword raised.

"You can fly?" Koume exclaimed in horror.

_No, I jump well._ Kenshin thought with satisfaction as he swung his sword in midair, knocking Koume from her broom. She fell into the dark abyss below, screaming as she went.

"Koume!" the other witch shrieked with horror.

Kenshin landed skillfully, rushing to the edge of the floating platform, staring into the darkness. What had he done? Had he broken his vow already, with one careless strike?

Before he could totally react to sickening feeling in his gut, Kenshin's eyes darted upwards towards the shape of the broom hurtling downwards into the darkness. Moments later, Koume floated back to the top, clutching her side painfully.

"That was one mistake you will not live to regret!" she shouted, sending a massive fireball his way with one flick of her wrist.

Kenshin did a flip backwards, clearing the blast radius of the fireball - which was quite massive. Just as he landed another fireball was headed his way. He dodged an entire onslaught of fiery blasts, too preoccupied to even strike the witch.

Link drew his boomerang, and threw it with precision at Koume. The spinning wooden object crashed into her head, stunning her and nearly sending her off of her broom again. The boomerang fell to the ground.

Before Link could retrieve it, a small blast hit his weapon, causing it to be trapped under a large, solid block of ice. Kotake laughed as Link's slash with his sword did nothing.

"Now, what could you possibly do?" she said, launching another shard of ice at him.

Link blocked the attack with his shield, glancing over to see Kenshin once more dodging a hail of fiery attacks. He began to feel helpless.

Just then, in a blinding ray of light that momentarily halted the fight, seven Gerudo soldiers appeared, brandishing their scimitars.

"Kill them!" Kotake yelled.

They all seemed to rush towards Kenshin, swing their swords with precision and speed. Though Link's eyes narrowed and he visibly paled, Kenshin seemed more in his element with this recent attack, and parried all of their strikes with relative ease.

The Gerudos fought harder, encircling Kenshin. He seemed to have been winded from his earlier skirmish with the witch, finding it hard to fend off every one of the Gerudos. But he still held his own, once again surprising Link.

Seeing their chance, the witches began to hover around Link.

"Well now, here he is, the man of the hour!" Kotake said.

Koume cackled, "And he's all alone!" she added.

Link glanced back at Kenshin, hoping to see him sprinting over to save the day. Instead, he was still very much preoccupied with the soldiers. He dodged one's thrust and hit her with his reverse blade, causing her upper arm to break. She shrieked and stumbled back, out of the fight.

Link looked back up at the witches, knowing no help was coming now. This fight would be himself against the whole fury of the witches. Kotake shot a ray of ice at him large enough to freeze his whole body. He dove out of the way, and rolled sideways as Koume launched a fireball at him while he was down. He felt the heat from the flames warm him momentarily, and knew it had been a close shave.

Koume threw another ball of fire at him, which he blocked with his shield. He hopped to the side to avoid a large shard of ice which would have impaled him. Koume allowed him no breathing time, already summoning another ball of fire. Link dove out of the way, the flames exploding behind him. He heard the witches laughing over the sound of the dying flames, and knew they were merely toying with him.

He sheathed his sword for a moment, and withdrew a slingshot made in his home village. He withdrew a jagged seed from a pouch on his side. Kotake laughed.

"Look, he threatens us with primitive weapons!" she said.

Link drew back on the slingshot, and took aim. He let the seed fly, and a sharp cry of pain made him give a sly smile. He had hit Koume right where Kenshin had previously landed a blow with his sword. She spun out of control a few times, shrieking with pain.

Kotake, briefly distracted by her sisters suffering, was hit in the back of the head by another seed. She turned back to face Link, hate in her eyes.

Link put the slingshot away quickly, knowing that he wouldn't get another opportunity to use it. The two enraged sisters circled overhead.

"It's time to finish this punk!" Koume said viciously, raising her hands, palms toward Kotake. Neither of them had even a trace of old grandmother in their voice now.

Kotake mirrored Koume, and the two circled overhead, a ball of energy forming between them; made of both fire and ice. Link raised his shield, but secretly knew it was futile. He closed his eyes, and braced for his inevitable death.

Right then, the entire area around him began to shake. He looked around, and heard a deep, rumbling chuckle.

"I see you've been doing well with these two, sisters." a familiar menacing voice boomed out, shaking the whole realm around them.

Link glanced up to see the two witches bowing. He looked over to see Kenshin had just finished up with the last Gerudo, and was now looking somewhere off in the distance.

Link followed his gaze, and saw with horror that Ganondorf was floating towards them, his arms crossed over his chest. He grinned wickedly.

"You two fools played right into my hand. I am pleasantly surprised that my elders' plan has gone accordingly. While you idiots were fighting off my soldiers, I have been back here, biding my time. And now, it has all come together! My quest for ultimate power is almost complete! It just needs... the finishing touches!" he said, laughing once more.

"You won't get away with any of this!" Link yelled back defiantly.

Ganondorf just laughed harder. Link noticed his chest began to feel compressed, and he began to struggle to move and breathe. His eyes darted to Kenshin, and they widened with horror. The wanderer had already collapsed, unable to stand under the pressure. Link soon followed suit, his legs unable to stand in the crushing, gravity-like force.

His vision began to blur as Ganondorf's laughs echoed in the distance. A giant tear began to form in the air above him, a massive force pulling every bit of energy and light in the realm to it. Ganondorf floated nonchalantly towards the portal. Before he reached it, he stopped and turned.

"Once again, I must thank you two. You've made this far too easy!"

And with that, Link lost consciousness as his vision faded to black.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay, we finally got together and did the next chapter. Sorry for the... year long wait, right after us promising that a new chapter would be done in a week... So, hopefully with us using Google Docs at the same time, we'll be able to crank out chapters much faster than a year... hopefully.

-Sam

**A/N:**

I can't believe I finally got some time to work with Sam on this. I hadn't been feeling able to write, and I still feel off about the whole thing. I can't wait for the next two chapters because /fun stuff happens./ At least in my mind it does. And... sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm about to do two paintings, and then tomorrow I will be all ready to write again!

Google Docs is awesome because I get to write while Sam is writing, and I can correct things, and he can add things and it all happens in real time! (Like how I'm hijacking your author's note) And how I just fixed your author's note hijacking for grammar ;P

-The Sister


	12. Interlude: Questions and Answers

**Interlude:**

**Questions and Answers**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi! The Sister here! First off let me say thank you to everyone who has reviewed our story so far. Every single review inspires my brother and I to post more chapters. In fact, it was Sam reading me the reviews that spurred me to write another chapter (Well, half a chapter, Sam finished it.)

I felt so guilty leaving the story for so long, and I decided to make up for it a bit by answering the questions we get in the reviews!

The first question raised was the reason behind OoCness of Kenshin in the first chapter. When we first started the story, Sam really, really wanted Kenshin and Link to have a fight. Aside from this small bit of OoCness, I couldn't think of another way to make them go at it, as they would pretty quickly become friends. So, because I wanted my brother to have his fight scene, I let him write it and we worked out a reason for both of them to be more inclined to fight than they normally would.

The next question we get asked a lot is, "How old is Link in this story?" We decided he wasn't going to be kid Link, and he wasn't going to be adult Link. We settled on somewhere in the 15 or 16 year old range. Sam might have it more narrowed than that, but I just picture someone older than kid Link who hasn't quite made it to older Link yet. Kenshin is, of course, 26, as it's eight years after the bakumatsu, and two years before he meets Kaoru in cannon, and when he met her he was 28. So... They are our age now! Geeze! When I was writing this forever ago, 26 seemed so old... Uh... I'm 24 actually. Yes, I'll go with that :P

This brings up the next question as to how this story fits into The Legend of Zelda cannon. As you can tell, we pull a lot from Ocarina of Time, but it is supposed to take place after this - somewhere before Twilight Princess, as some areas are more developed than they were in Ocarina of Time. Think of it as kind of an AU setting, but still in cannon.

"Interesting interlude. Don't leave me hanging! Does this have anything to do with Kenshin's arrival into Hyrule? :)" Actually, I have worked out exactly how Kenshin made it into Hyrule and why and I am not even sure I've told Sam my idea at this point. But I'm excited by my idea!

And to everyone who asked us to keep writing and gave a ton of encouragement, Thank you! It's because of y'all that I got off my duff and started writing again! I feel so bad about having left it for so long (It makes me sad when my favorite stories are left to die...) and I feel bad for treating my readers like that. I hope you can forgive me! I don't deserve awesome readers like you, but I am so thankful that we have you!


	13. Chapter 11: The Broken World

**Chapter 11**

**The Broken World**

* * *

Link's eyes slowly drew open with much difficulty. A bright, glaring light forced him to squeeze his eyes shut again. His head ached immensely, and it felt as if he was breathing in a thick, odorless smoke. He rolled over, and looked at the ground he was sprawled on. Hard, stone floor.

He slowly sat up with much difficulty, and looked around. High stone walls towered all around him. He appeared to be in some form of temple. Around him was a sort of dais, very much resembling the one in the Temple of Time where the Master Sword had been at rest. Kenshin was passed out a few feet away, where he had been when Ganondorf had opened that rift to the Sacred Realm.

Link turned his head to the center of the dais, where a soft glowing light floated. Groaning which each small movement that seemed to irritate his growing headache, he grabbed the Master Sword where it had fallen on the ground, and limped his way over to the light to inspect it. As he was looking at the metal that didn't seem to be touched, he was surprised to hear a familiar voice call out.

"Link? Link, are you awake?" the old, weathered voice called out.

"Yes. Rauru, what happened to you? Where are we?" Link asked in a frightened voice, overtaken by a deep sense of vulnerability that he couldn't shake or explain.

"I have been brought to this injured state by Ganondorf Dragmire, who has destroyed the ancient defenses set up here thousands of years ago. We are in the Temple of Light."

"The Temple of Light?"

"Yes," Rauru spoke, "this is what you know as the Chamber of Sages. Before, It was known as the Temple of Light, a large structure built in the earliest years of Hyrule. It is located in the exact middle of the Sacred Realm. A barrier was built around the Temple, sealing it inside its own Dimension to protect the Sacred Realm from being breached. The sword in your hand, was built as the Realm's defense in your world. We sages knew that only the worthiest could draw the sword, thus protecting the Triforce from the greedy hands of the Light World.

"But, because Ganondorf managed to open a rift into the Sacred Realm, the defenses around the Temple of Light are gone. We are currently situated in the Sacred Realm."

Link stood, his jaw slack. The Sacred Realm? Could this be real? The Sacred Realm was the most sought-after place in Hyrule's history, a source of legend, myth, and mystery. No one had actually been, besides maybe the very earliest people in the beginning.

"I thought the Sacred Realm was supposed to be a golden land of prosperity and happiness? It's so hard to breathe here, and this feeling..." he shuddered, but controlled himself and continued. "Why is this?" Link said, glancing around.

"When Ganondorf entered the 'land of prosperity', everything changed. His very presence in the land began to morph it into a dark place, reflecting the nature of his heart. Link, you must go after him. Outside of these protective walls where some of my power still remains, things will be changing for the worse. However, if Ganondorf manages to reach the Golden Power, the Sacred Realm will plunge into the land of Nightmares, and the Evil will spill out into the Light World. This cannot happen," Rauru said urgently.

Link felt his stomach drop, imagining leaving the temple, "But where do I go? How will I know where to find Ganondorf?" he asked nervously.

"Go North," Rauru said, "journey to the mountain. Climb it, Link... hurry. My powers are straining trying to keep the evil forces out... please."

A voice spoke from behind Link, "What is going on?"

Kenshin rubbed his head as he made his way over to the two. He looked extremely worried, and looked like Link felt.

Link turned to him, "Look, this is all hard to explain. What's important right now, though, is getting on the move. We have to catch up to that man from earlier. If he gets to the Triforce, bad things are going to start happening. We have no time to waste."

Kenshin could tell from the boy's behavior that the matter was extremely urgent, even though he was still unsure what Link meant by "Triforce". He followed Link away from the floating ball of light towards a large stone door. The closer they got to the door, the more uneasy it made Kenshin feel. They stopped right before the door, looking nervously at it.

"What's on the other side?" Kenshin asked.

Link returned his gaze, unsure. Before either could speak, Rauru spoke up from behind them.

"That is not the world you just came from." Then Rauru addressed Kenshin who had almost perked up, "Nor is it the world you knew. It's dangerous out there. Please, be careful."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat, and slowly pushed the door open. A wave of nausea hit him, causing him to drop to a knee, his vision blurring. He looked at the Master Sword, which seemed to be glowing extremely brightly. Just staring at it for a moment seemed to allow him to regain his composure.

They took a few steps out into the alien world, and the large door shut behind them. The two looked around, neither having seen anything quite like what they were witnessing.

They seemed to be in some kind of courtyard, surrounded by high stone walls. The atmosphere around them almost seemed like it might be poisonous, the air seemed thick, and the sky was dark and stormy. But below the dark sky, the air had a slight yellow tinge, which caused both to squint their eyes.

Kenshin seemed worried, "What have I gotten myself into?" he whispered.

Link started to head towards the exit of the courtyard. He wanted to get on the move, even though he felt extremely vulnerable out here for some reason. It was like the uneasy feeling he got when he had first woken up, except magnified by a hundredfold. He gripped the Master Sword tightly, which brought him some comfort. Now, all he had to do was to figure out north. His compass spun uselessly in the courtyard.

They made their way out of the courtyard, into a small town square. A fountain was situated in the middle, where several people sat around, staring at nothing in particular. No one talked, no one entered or left the many buildings that surrounded this place. He wondered what was in the run down town where many of the windows were boarded up, and nothing looked opened. Link felt the urge to run back into the temple, but instead, he approached the people.

"Excuse me," Link said. Everyone immediately whipped their heads around to stare at him in unison. Link gripped the sword even tighter until his knuckles started to turn white. Their focus, strange, somber dress, and gaunt features with wide, staring eyes put Link on edge, and even though he would have been much happier running away, he addressed the group with a voice that waivered slightly.

"I... I was wondering if any of you could point me north? To the 'mountain'?" he asked nervously.

They continued to stare with wide eyes, never blinking.

Kenshin stepped forward, "Please, we mean you no harm. We are merely passing through..."

One old man stood. He slowly raised his arm out to his side, and pointed. Link and Kenshin both turned, and sure enough, they could barely make out the peak of the mountain through the acrid, yellowed air.

They turned back to thank the man, but he and the rest of the people were gone. Link gasped.

"Okay, that is seriously the scariest thing I have ever..."

Kenshin stared off down the road, "And I think it's about to get even scarier."

Link followed his gaze, and stepped back. A lone figure in a hooded cloak slowly approached them, it seemed to half float, half drag across the dirty cobbles of the street. Kenshin crouched down into a battle-ready position, ready for whatever was about to come.

The figure stopped its approach as it entered the square, and stood eerily still. Link raised his sword.

"Stay back. We will hurt you if.. if you try anything!" he warned, though his voice shook as he spoke.

A dead and decaying hand reached out from the cloak, clutching a hilt. It slowly removed the rest of the sword, and swung it once. Much to both of their surprise, the long dead arm snapped off of the body beneath the cloak, and fell uselessly to the ground.

"Very strange," Kenshin commented to himself, though he managed to keep the look of disgust off his face.

Before either could react, the cloak suddenly blew away as if hit by a strong gale, and revealed the horror beneath. A ragged, long-dead Wolfos stood poised, ready to pounce. It's skin was decaying, showing bone in some areas. Its chewed and torn tongue hung uselessly out of it's mouth. But it's round eyes still glowed with the same ferocity a living Wolfos would possess, but somehow this made the monster seem even more sinister.

It pounced, with surprising speed considering part of it had just rotted off, and aimed its attack towards the red head. Kenshin drew his sword with lightening speed, hitting the wolf-like creature dead on in a perfect battojutsu move. The Wolfos stopped in it's path, slumping over. It did not try to get up.

"It was that easy?" Link asked, still shaking somewhat from the encounter.

"All I know is," Kenshin said, he himself feeling unnerved, "this one wants to be very far from this place. Let's keep moving."

Link did not disagree, and the two headed down the street in the town, and across a broken down bridge of a small, murky moat, into a barren plain. A few miles away, they could see the beginning of an ominous looking forest.

"Come on," Link said, "the mountain is this way." He seemed to be trying to encourage himself as well as his companion. Neither were looking forward to what might be ahead.

But to both of their relief, the path began to head away from the forest, and they made their way across dry and dead grass towards the far off mountain. What little they saw in the dead, desolate land seemed to mock them. The few animals that scurried away from them looked deformed, deranged, and not far from death. Some may have actually been dead as they stared with wide, hollow eyes before bounding off. Kenshin was unsure and he had no desire to get closer to any of them. To Link, everything looked slightly familiar, but each creature was nothing more than a grotesque caricature of what he knew.

They arrived at another small town after a brief walk. It was about the size of the last one they had been in, except the buildings were more spaced out. It seemed to resemble Kakariko Village, but only slightly. A few people paced about, wrapped tightly in bandages that covered their whole body from head to toe.

"What is wrong with them?" Kenshin whispered. He did not want to draw attention, especially the attention of something that horrible.

Link shrugged, trying to calm his nerves. He slowly started to walk, trying to attract the attention of no one. Kenshin followed suit, making his movements a slow and deliberate as possible.

A wrapped figure began to limp towards them, emitting a long, low growling moan. The hairs on the back of Kenshin's neck stood up on end, and both he and Link stood perfectly still, praying that the thing would move on. But it didn't and the stench of rotting flesh became stronger.

The mummified creature continued to inch its way towards the two, reaching a decaying, bandaged arm out towards them.

Link took a deep breath before speaking, "Okay, we're going to have to make a run for it. Ready?"

Kenshin nodded and they both took off sprinting towards the mountain ahead of them. At once, the attention of every single monstrosity locked on to them, and the creatures hobbled at a faster pace towards the running warriors.

Link dodged a monster that had rounded the corner ahead of them, which Kenshin sent reeling backwards with a swift blow of his sword. The two bounded up a staircase, and began up the mountain path they found at the top. When they were sure the creatures were far enough behind them, they stopped running.

Though they were both out of breath, they nervously continued forward, not wanting to stop knowing those things were behind them.

"This is crazy. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I hope Ganondorf is just up ahead. I don't think I can take much more of this madness." There was slight hint of insanity in Link's voice.

Kenshin couldn't blame the boy. This plain of existence was unlike anything he had every seen or experienced, and that was saying something after battling a giant statue in an underground temple built by fish people. Thinking about the battle with the statue, he then began wondering to himself whether his killing of all the different monsters was counting against his no kill policy. As most of them seemed to either already be dead, or to reappear as soon as he turned his back, he doubted it. Had the statue even been alive to begin with? And what about those strange creatures back in the village. Or those people. Were they even real? They seemed to lack any real energy. He was silent as he followed Link.

After several minutes of hiking up the steep path, they came to a stone door in the side of the mountain. It's seemed odd out in the wild, but Link pulled it open anyway.

They entered, and traveled down a long staircase to another ancient looking door. Writing so old Link had to really focus to read announced:

Power

"Power?" Link repeated.

"Is that what it says?" Kenshin asked, squinting at a writing he couldn't begin to decipher.

"Yes, but what could that mean?" Link said, touching the engraved words softly.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

With Kenshin's help, Link managed to push the heavy stone door open enough for them to slip through. The room it entered into was large and circular with what appeared to be a Goron standing in the middle. However, this Goron seemed different. His rock hard skin was black like ash, and his eyes emitted a red light.

Kenshin had never seen a Goron before, he had only heard stories Link had told, but this did not look like what he imagined. Link had described happy, almost goofy brown rock people. Not this evil looking thing.

The thing spoke in a voice that sounded almost like it was being spoken far away through some sort of amplifier, "You cannot have the treasure beyond without proving your strength and raw power. Turn away, weaklings," it said with finality.

Link stepped forward, "No. What do we have to do?"

The Goron laughed, "You must beat me in a fight. Without weapons."

Link carefully set the Master Sword and his shield down against the wall, and motioned for Kenshin to do the same. The moment they stood up from their weapons, the heavy stone door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

**A/N:**

A new chapter! (without the year-long wait). Well, we're going to get this thing finished hopefully. I really would like to finish it before 2013. But we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the reviews, and keep letting us know how we're doing!

-Sam

**A/N:**

I am stoked, this is awesome. Two chapters in no time at all. And, we know where the story is going, I have an ending worked out in my head. We have the middle outlined and we just have to write it! So we are definitely going to finish this thing. Even if it takes me my entire adult life. Hopefully it won't as I don't want my magnum opus to be fanfiction, as much as I like this story.

Please review! When we're feeling uninspired, they really lift our spirits and get us in the mood to write! And they make us want to do the best job we can!

Also, because of google docs, it's harder for us to say who is the main writer of each of the chapters. Sam will write and I'll go behind and change/add a ton, then he'll tell me to write parts and I'll do that and I'll start off writing and have him write a section that I don't understand in the game... The process is a lot more fluid and easier over a long distance, so we should be updating more regularly! (Also, the next chapter is long and awesome!)

-The Sister


	14. Chapter 12: Three Trials

**Chapter 12**

**Three Trials**

"Begin."

Link rushed forward, jumping into the air and lashing out with his foot. He barely made the stout Goron budge.

The Goron laughed, and swatted Link backwards, where he slammed into the rock wall. He stumbled back up, dazed and winded, but still ready.

"How can we beat this thing?" he called out to Kenshin desperately.

Kenshin sized up the Goron for a moment, before sprinting forwards. He punched the Goron in the stomach at half speed, carefully watching it. The Goron laughed and swatted, but already Kenshin was behind him, punching half speed in several areas on the rock hard skin.

The Goron spun around, flailing his arms, but Kenshin continued to punch, carefully monitoring to how he reacted after each hit, always staying just out of the Goron's reach. Eventually, apparently satisfied by what he had seen, he did a quick backflip out of the Goron's reach and joined Link by the wall.

"The Goron seems to have sustained an injury at some point on his right knee, that he has," Kenshin whispered very quietly, "We will take turns, striking the knee as many times as possible. Stay out of his reach. I have a plan."

Link nodded, and dashed forward. As the Goron reeled back to punch him, the boy ducked and slid, kicking viciously at his knee. There was no visible effect, and he had to roll quickly to the side to avoid being crushed. He regained his footing, and dashed away, right as Kenshin was rushing back into the fight. He landed several hard blows on his knee, and then backed off.

The Goron laughed, "You two are the opposite of power!"

Link ran over to Kenshin, "I thought you said you had a plan!"

"Just keep it up!"

So for the next several minutes, they took turns running up to the Goron, striking his knee, and then backing off. Always just out of his reach; just a little bit faster than the rock. He seemed to not be wearing at all, but Kenshin looked satisfied with how things were going, and encouraged Link to keep up the onslaught. The Goron seemed confused, but continued to swat at them like annoying flies.

Link ducked under a fist, and kicked and punched at the knee. Before he could back off, the Goron kicked him backwards, sending him once more into the rock wall. Link groaned in pain, having a hard time getting back on his feet.

"You've done enough," Kenshin said to Link. He stared the Goron down, the plan finally coming to fruition. He smiled slightly as he crouched into position. He held his hands where his sword should be, and he calmed his breathing as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. The rock creature laughed and Kenshin opened his eyes and was gone.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Kan Sen"

The lumbering creature wasn't sure what had happened. He was still standing, but where was the samurai? The beast did not move at first, surely the small samurai had missed? He was nowhere to be seen, but there was the other one. The rock creature went to step toward Link, and suddenly the Goron was on the ground.

Kenshin didn't have to watch. He knew what was happening. He knew the knee was gone even without the use of the sword. He felt the shift of the rock under his attack. He heard the crumbling as lumbering beast tried to move. The trimmers told him his opponent was on the ground. He finally stood from where he had landed and turned.

The Goron was clutching the upper part of his leg, staring down where his knee, calf, and foot used to be. Kenshin's blow had completely destroyed the knee, and as a result, the Goron had lost the rest of his leg.

In a pained voice, the Goron spoke, "You... you have won. You have displayed power. You may proceed."

Another large stone door across from the entrance swung open, revealing a long hallway. After gathering their swords, Kenshin and Link headed down into it, guided by the torches mounted on the wall.

"Well, that was impressive. How did you know his knee was the weak part?" Link asked.

"I could tell by the way he reacted to my punches, and how he shifted around to face me. He gave it away," Kenshin said softly. "But this one is sorry, you got hit and that was not part of the plan. He should have been finished off earlier. This one let it go on too long, and you paid the price"

"Don't mention it," Link said with a wave of his hand, "I'm just glad that monster got what was coming to him."

Kenshin nodded. He still felt guilty, but knew that more danger awaited them. He would be ready for what was ahead.

They stopped at a large wooden door that was at least tall as two of them, and read the engraved word above it, which was also written in the ancient Hylian text.

Wisdom

"Wisdom," Link said, "so I can imagine this would challenge our minds in some fashion?"

"Perhaps," Kenshin said, equally curious and a bit unsure. Physical fights he could handle with no problem, hopefully he wouldn't have to solve a riddle in a language he couldn't read, "Let's find out, shall we?"

Together they lifted the large door and made their way inside. The door closed behind them as they entered. Blue flames burned in torches along the walls, barely doing anything for the lighting in the massive chamber.

As their eyes adjusted to the very dim light of the room a large figure forcefully drew their attention. Link grimaced, but Kenshin only looked at what appeared to be an owl that was larger than both of them, sitting on a blackened branch that jutted from the stone floor. The bird had amazingly large eyebrows and was bobbing on the branch, back and forth. Its beak seemed to be made of bone, the feathers were thin and were wet with a dark liquid, perhaps with blood. It was hard to see anything clearly in this shadow filled room. The eyes of the creature were red as the eyes of the guardian of power.

Before either could speak, the owl let out a huge hoot and cocked its head to the side, still bobbing. Its beak clacked menacingly as it chanted:

"If to pass it seems you must first, answer me  
these questions three.  
Your road is long and just beginning,  
though halfway there if answers ringing  
True in ears as sharp as mine, for you to give  
If more years you wish to live.  
Stuck here if silent you remain,  
The middle becomes the end  
Of your path towards what you seek.  
Another seeks at the same time,  
So answer the questions after the rhyme,  
Tell me traveler, Wanderer, Understand you not?  
Soon you'll remember what you never forgot!

Link was trying to puzzle out exactly what the thing had asked in that weird rhyme with a strange beat as Kenshin, a bit swirly eyed let out a confused, "Oro?"

The owl hooted loudly, "I see you do not understand my words, so I shall say them once more for you. Listen."

Kenshin tried to butt in, "Oh, no thank you, I was just a bit taken-"

But before he could continue his sentence, the owl cut him off with another loud hoot, and began the chant again, this time adding another verse about idiocy and deafness.

When he finished Link burst out with, "We understand! We understand! What are your questions for us?"

The owl gave another loud hoot and flapped its wings as it stood on the branch, it seemed pleased as it tilted its head the other direction, then leaned toward them. Kenshin and Link both grimaced as it began another bit of bad poetry, then finally got to the question, which both almost missed as their eyes started to glaze over.

"The postman runs from deserts to forest far,  
And the Goron burns the wood to char,  
And the Zora swims in rivers deep,  
So where, my friends, does the monster sleep?"

"Which monster?" Kenshin asked automatically.

"You do not understand my question? Allow me to repeat myself," the owl said helpfully.

"No!" Link cried desperately.

And the owl once more prefaced his riddle with another long verse. His rhymes seemed to be getting more involved. It was enjoying this. Finally, it got to the question again:

"The postman runs from deserts to forest far,  
And the Goron burns the wood to char,  
And the Zora swims in rivers deep,  
So where, my friends, does the monster sleep?"

Link took off his green pointed hat and threw it down in frustration, afraid to say anything else lest the owl take it upon itself to repeat the question, or worse, rephrase it.

Kenshin just looked at Link and raised his eyebrow. He had no clue where any monsters slept.

"Let's see," Link began, pacing back and forth, "monsters... they could sleep anywhere, couldn't they? But, maybe it's not in any of the previously mentioned places! Yeah, so it doesn't sleep in a desert, forest, mountain, or river. So where would it sleep?"

"If they sleep at all... Plains? Lakes? Mountain? Underground?"

"Close you have been to call!" The owl hooted merrily, "But correctly said or not at all!"

Link grumbled a bit and rolled his eyes. "So... we'll say underground."

"Close you have been to call! But correctly said or not at all!"

Kenshin looked incredulously at the owl. "What does that mean?"

The owl turned to him with his creepy red eyes. ""You do not understand my question? Allow me to repeat myself, Close you have been to call! But correctly said or not at all!"

"Uh..." Link started, having an idea, "Monsters can be found, To make their home underground..."

"Correct!"

And Link and Kenshin both sighed as the owl started on a new riddle. He hooted on in rhyme about the first step being taken and something about heroes, and once again they almost missed the actual riddle which snuck up in the owl's hard to understand verse. Finally they picked out:

"As the water falls,  
So does the spider crawl,  
When the clock hits nine,  
Who is still up?"

Two hours later, Kenshin was wondering if they could just kill the miserable thing and be done with it, his earlier musings on whether monsters counted against his oath against killing completely forgotten in the face of a sentient creature as annoying as this. But what if the door never opened and then they were stuck here? 'Well, then at least the stupid thing would be dead.' Kenshin thought through gritted teeth as Link began arguing with it about semantics.

The owl just sat there mocking them in rhyme. They had already answered three stupid riddles, but then there were rules according to the owl and things had to be done correctly. They had been arguing with it since they answered the riddles.

Link threw up his hands and stomped off. He had to look anywhere except that bird or he was going to kill it. Or perhaps shoot it with his slingshot. Perhaps that would stun it so it would stop talking.

It was then that Link noticed it.

'That's odd.' It was a door. A door that Link had not noticed in the gloom. It was just there on his left side, behind the shadow of a column. It didn't look locked. He looked at Kenshin, who was staring at the bird moodily as it waxed on and Link managed to catch his eyes. Link subtly motioned towards the door with a turn of his head, and Kenshin's eyes widened. They turned toward the bird, who was silent.

The Owl sensed that they had become aware, and had stopped flitting about. It stood perfectly still on it's perch, staring Link down, eyes narrowed and all trace of humor gone. There was a long, tense moment, and by some unspoken agreement, both Link and Kenshin shot off towards the door, which was actually a bit further away than Link had anticipated.

The owl took off in one last, booming rhyme in a sinister, deep voice. No hint of merriment could be detected now:

"Close you have been to call,  
But correctly done,  
OR DEATH TO ALL!"

And with that it spread its wings and took off from the perch, seeming to grow in size as it flew towards the running pair who had been his toys for the last few hours, shrieking as only a monster of this terrible land could. With the bird gaining they reached the door, threw it open, and ran through, slamming it shut behind them. They could hear it clawing at the wooden door, still making a shrieking noise that the thick panels couldn't quite keep out.

"That was nothing but a bloody waste of time." Link said, kicking the wall.

"And those rhymes were bad, that they were."

They hurried down the hallway, eager to make up for lost time. The torches on the walls burned in a strange, green flame that was unlike anything Link or Kenshin had ever seen. Vines grew along the walls, and wooden branches still growing leaves and pinecones jutted from the earthen walls.

"This is very strange that plants would grow this deep in a mountain," Kenshin noted.

They stopped at a wooden door that was a little taller than them. It was a regular door, with a doorknob even. Nothing seemed grand or looming about this one. Painted onto a wooden sign beside the door was this word:

Courage

"So, if the first room tested our strength, and the second tested... well, I want to say wisdom, but I just don't know about that. So this one should test our courage," Link said.

Kenshin sighed with relief. This probably meant they would have to fight someone or something, which he would take over a talkative owl any day. Link grabbed the doorknob, and slowly opened the door to reveal what was on the other side.

They found themselves on a large, stone platform which stuck out a few feet away from the door behind them. Below, was a deep, dark chasm, which seemed to stretch on forever. Hundreds of feet away - too far for either to jump to - was another stone platform and door.

Link groaned, "No way. How are we supposed to get over there? I've seen you jump and not even you would have the skill to make that. And who knows how deep that pit is down there."

Link scooted to the edge of the platform, as far as he could go and touched at the air in front of it with the toe of his boot. He nearly lost his balance and Kenshin pulled him back onto solid ground.

"Well, there is no invisible floor."

"Should we wait for something to happen? Does it change with time? Is there a button to push?" But a quick look around assured them there was no button or switch, and no hidden platforms on the sheer wall of the mountain.

Kenshin turned his attention to the mural carved in relief that was on the door that had closed behind them as they entered. It showed people falling to their death, mouths opened in silent screams as one figure jumped the distance from one end of the door to the other. He frowned, trying to analyze what the figure was doing.

Link had sighed and started pacing their small square platform, hearing the crunch of pebbles under his boots as he sighed in frustration. He nearly twisted his ankle on a larger rock and kicked it as far as he could off the platform.

They both heard the clatter, and Kenshin turned and saw the stone bounce in what seemed like mid air. He bent down, scooped up some small pebbles and sand and threw the handful as hard as he could. He frowned as much of the debris landed in mid air, the beginning of a pattern of platforms becoming visible.

Link look thrilled.

"Awesome! Finally, an easy challenge." He grinned as he got more sand and rocks and started throwing it across the chasm to mark out a clearer path. The rurouni didn't quite agree with his sentiment that this would be easy. He had no problems with heights under normal circumstances, but being up in the air with no visible support was enough to make him slightly queasy.

It was a quick challenge though. In a matter of a few minutes they had hopped their way across the sky, following their trail of dirt. Link jumped neatly off the last platform, directly in front of the door in this pile of rocks that might have been another mountain and grinned. Kenshin landed gracefully beside him, though a bit green and just thankful he could see the ground under his feet.

"Well, that's three trials," Link said, staring at the ornate door in front of them.

Kenshin glanced down at his sword, and back to Link, nodding. Steeling themselves, they entered the next room.

* * *

**A/N: **Keep the reviews coming, and thank you for reading!

**A/N: **I can't believe this! Our story is coming together. Hope no one minded the comedic relief in this chapter. It was so fun coming up with those terrible rhymes! Well, we thought it was hilarious... Sam made me wait to update this... nooo!

Also, who is thrilled about the live action Kenshin movie? I hope it's good!


	15. Chapter 13: The Golden Power

**Chapter 13:**

**The Golden Power**

****As the door shut behind them, the two found themselves in a cramped cave-like room, with a bright pale blue light at the end. Link approached it carefully to inspect it. It seemed almost liquid-like in nature, forming a wall between them and the other side. But it looked more like a solid wall of light. Link touched it carefully, but felt nothing.

"Well? Do we go into the light?" Kenshin asked.

Link shrugged, "I suppose so. You ready?"

Kenshin nodded, and together, they stepped through the wall of blue light.

Instantly Link felt different. The air seemed light, and it wasn't hard to breathe anymore. All of the weight which had been on his shoulders since he made it to the Sacred Realm was lifted immediately. Kenshin let out the breath he had been holding.

He looked up, and noted they seemed to be in the middle of the crater on the mountain, tall walls of natural rock shooting upwards all around them. Everything was a cool blue, and Link could literally feel the sheer energy buzzing in this place. Kenshin noticed it, too.

Between them and a door at the far end of the crater, was a large, golden object.

"Is that...?" Kenshin began.

Link took a few small steps forward, his jaw going slack. Several feet away, floating on a grand pedestal, was the Golden Power. Three gold triangles joined together, waves of light and energy coming from it like the sun itself.

"It's the Triforce. Ganondorf hasn't been able to touch it, yet! There's still time!" Link said with excitement, starting towards the three golden triangles.

Kenshin was about to follow him, but noticed a shift in the energy. A dark and powerful presence was approaching. His eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on his sakabatou.

"Link, something is coming," he said in a grave voice.

Link stopped in his tracks, looking all around. Suddenly, the door at the far end of the crater they hadn't noticed opened, and Ganondorf stepped in, a triumphant grin on his face as his eyes caught the Triforce. Behind him came Koume and Kotake, cackling with success.

"Have you ever seen such a sight, Koume?"

"Not in all of my years, Kotake." the other witch answered back.

"Silence, you two. I feel that we are not alone," Ganondorf said calmly. He could not see Link on the other side of the Triforce.

The witches snapped their fingers in unison, their brooms appearing in their hands. They mounted, and floated upwards. They both saw Link at the same time, and started to drift his way.

"Look at this outrageous fellow who has come to offer himself as a sacrifice to the great lord Ganondorf!" Koume said, grinning widely.

"I say we should teach the outrageous fellow a lesson, Koume!" Kotake said, letting out a high pitched laugh.

They floated higher, and began to circle the perimeter overhead, laughing as they did so. Link and Ganondorf's eyes met across the empty triangle of the Triforce. There was a long pause as both stood perfectly still.

Suddenly, they both took off towards the Golden Power. Link was stopped midway as he dodged a massive fireball. Kenshin took off running around him, towards Ganondorf. His sword hit the dark lord head-on, causing him to stumble backwards, his black armor absorbing most of the blow.

Ganondorf snarled, "You imbecile!"

He drew a solid black blade from his side, and pointed it at Kenshin. A ray of dark energy shot out, causing Kenshin to dive out of the way. The dark energy exploded spectacularly against the rock walls of the mountain.

Link continued to dodge the fire and ice that rained down from above as the two witches relentlessly summoned more evil spells to stop him.

Link groaned, pulling out his slingshot with much difficulty as he dodged a series of ice shards. He loaded a seed and let it fly, not checking to see if it had hit before loading another and shooting it. The attacks stopped momentarily, enough for him to resume running towards the Golden Power.

Ganondorf was just a little closer than him, and Link knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time. Kenshin was still dodging magical blasts from the flying witches, and even with his God-like speed, would have never made it.

The effect of the touch of the Triforce was immediate. Link skidded to a halt as the Triforce began to glow brighter. His stomach dropped. He could see Ganondorf standing on the other side, his hand firmly placed on the large floating triangles. He was laughing maniacally as the glow completely blocked him from sight. Link shielded his eyes.

"He's done it now, Kotake!" Koume yelled

"It looks like our great Lord Ganondorf now has control of the Golden Power!" Kotake said, cackling.

The glow started to die down, and the strange light blue atmosphere of the mountain crater was now gone, replaced by the harsh atmosphere of the rest of the Sacred Realm.

Ganondorf raised his fist into the air triumphantly, facing the back of his fist towards Link, revealing the glowing imprint of the Triforce.

"Oh, Din." Link cursed, as Gandondorf smirked. The twins stopped their attack and flew towards their dark master. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he ran forward.

"Well, looks like all that was for nothing, kid," he said, grinning wickedly, "I'd stay and fight, but it looks like we're out of time." he flicked his eyes toward Kenshin who was running towards them to attack. "Just try to get out of this realm alive." And with that last, booming laugh that echoed around them, he and the witches disappeared. Kenshin's sword sliced through empty air where they had been as Link stood frozen, a look of horror and anger on his face.

"He got away!" Kenshin said bitterly, sheathing his sword.

Link looked all around, "What did he mean 'get out alive'?"

Just then a loud shriek of some kind echoed off in the distance. Both turned to meet eyes. Their swords were drawn again at the same time, both uneasy  
"What was that noise?" Kenshin asked, surveying the surrounding area.

Just then another shriek pierced the air, and it sounded closer. Link glanced to the sky, but still nothing.

Suddenly, a giant bird emerged above the crater, emitting another ear piercing shriek. But to call it a mere bird wouldn't be giving the thing justice. It resembled some sort of crow, with feathers missing in random places around its body, skin rotting and hanging off. It looked like it had been dead for some time. Kenshin grimaced as it opened its beak to create another ear piercing cacophony that rattled the very walls around them, and was actually glad a poem did not come out.

Link sheathed his sword and quickly drew his slingshot. He loaded a seed and let it fly. It hit its mark dead on, but the bird didn't even notice. That weapon was completely useless.

Kenshin ran over to Link's side, "We're going to need more than that slingshot, that we are." Just then, the whole room seemed to shake. Several large pieces of stone crashed into the floor around them. "On second thought," he said, looking up, "perhaps we should head for safety, and let the cave in do its work.

The bird swooped down at them abruptly, and both dove out of the way as it swooped by, its razor sharp talons gleaming menacingly. Kenshin tried to swipe at it as it came around a second time, but the bird suddenly veered out of the way, avoiding his blade by mere inches. The beasts speed was incredible.

"Yeah, I agree," Link shouted, "Let's get out of here!" He jumped to the side to avoid a falling boulder, and dashed for the door where Ganondorf had entered the crater from. He knew they wouldn't have time to go back through the invisible path room, and didn't want to deal with the owl a second time. He just hoped that the way Ganondorf had entered was clear.

Kenshin forced open the heavy stone door, and glanced back to see Link stopped in his tracks. The boy was fumbling around in his bag. He retrieved a blue ball, which Kenshin recognized to be a bomb, and a matchstick. He lit the bomb and continued his run towards Kenshin. Right then the bird began to swoop down for another attack at Link.

Right when Link reached Kenshin, he turned and tossed the lit bomb at the bird who was closing the distance between them fast. It met the bomb head on right as it's fuse ran out, and was sent flying backwards by a ground-shaking explosion. It looked dazed, long enough for Link and Kenshin to escape through the door and slide the stone back in place, keeping them safe from the creature.

They found themselves at the top of a long, ominous staircase that seemed to delve straight into darkness below. A few torches burned along the walls, and Link noticed a few scattered bits of skeleton around. Obviously Ganondorf and the witches had taken care of them. He sighed, sheathing his sword and began to make his way down the long stairway, Kenshin following at his heels. The rumbling continued off and on sporadically. Sometimes the room would shake to the point that Link would have to stop walking and pray they weren't going to be crushed, and other times only a slight tremor. Kenshin had managed to slice through a few boulders that had been aimed at their heads, the giant pieces of rock landing harmlessly on either side. It had both of them on edge, and they wanted to leave the mountain as quickly as possible.

After what seemed an eternity, but probably wasn't even a few minutes, they made it to another door, which led them out into the open air again, roughly halfway down the mountain. A meandering path made its way down the mountain. It led to an extension of the village from earlier. Link groaned, feeling a sinking sensation in his stomach.

They hurried down the path, trying to get back to the Temple of Light as quickly as possible. Just then the mountain started to shake continuously, causing Link to almost lose his footing and fall down the mountain. He glanced up to the top of the mountain, and saw a boulder launch out of the crater they had been moments before. He realized with horror what was happening.

The mountain was a volcano.

And it was erupting.****

-

A/N: Glad we finally finished this chapter! It took a while to write... mostly because I was lazy.  
-SG****

A/N: Don't forget about my huge anatomy viewer project. That's putting some kinks in things! Should be done with that in Sept. :)


End file.
